The Piccadilly Hacker
by Seanolly
Summary: She could blend in and become her surroundings with ease, but she stood out to the Kingsman. Waiting to make her their target, but first they'd have to find her before she makes them her target.
1. The Black Swan

**This is a new take on writing for me. Kind of fun. Needed to get away from my other complicated characters of the story I am writing. This was before Eggsy. Concentrating more on Galahad and Merlin, with of course another character in play. Bare with me and stick with it. The rating could change, be warned.**

* * *

Walking through Piccadilly Circus, she loved the lights flashing all over the road, reflecting on the cars passing by, the people staring at them and others ignoring it. The smell of gasoline, food, and the musty air was everywhere. It was fall and it was quickly becoming winter, she could see it in the way everyone was dressed. Smiling at the spectators and the madness, she had a thought, a very curious thought. The only thing that was itching in her mind was, how to make it work. How to make it see it come to life.

Clutching on to her backpack she saw a black fountain where she would lay out her thought for the world to see. Leaning against the fountain, she took out her laptop and opened it. Licking her finger and then lifting it, to get a good idea of where the wind was blowing. Nodding her head, she started typing away.

Some passer by's would think she was writing a novel, because she was doing it with concentration and passion. As if every word she wrote depended on it. As she continued, she smiled then said, "This calls for Tchaikovsky!" playing on her computer then pressing a few more buttons, she clapped her hand and pressed, Return.

In an instant, the screen on Piccadilly Circus had changed. Making everyone look up as the music blared through the streets. All the phones and radios had suddenly started playing Tchaikovsky Swan Lake, while the screen displayed a ballet of 'The Black Swan.' Some looked at their phones, while others looked up at the screen. The cars had stopped moving, because the people who were crossing were not moving as they honked their horns. Yet none of them moved. As they looked up a the screen of the beautiful ballerina. They were entranced by the show and so was she. She had the best front row seat for the show.

The grace and beauty that the ballet performer had displayed was something to behold. The movements were almost fragile but graceful. The music demanded their attention and wanted to everyone to hear it's emotions. As she continued to dance, the song as almost in at it's end and the crescendo of lights and music had almost warmed the spectators hearts. And then she had suddenly fallen.

In a blink of an eye, all of Piccadilly Circus lights went out, along with the phones which caused a great up roar. Panic was in the air as the cars started honking and others were yelling and screaming.

The black fountain no longer had it's first spectator. She was gone. Like the lights.

* * *

Harry was coming back from another unsuccessful recruitment, in the cab he watched as people passed. Minding their own, not realizing what he saw every day. They were safe and ignorantly blissful. Then his phone rang, answering it, "Merlin," he said, "We've just received a call, Piccadilly Circus went on black out." Merlin responded.

"Is it terrorist?"

"We don't think so. It seemed more or less of a prank, possibly a civilian. There was a message before it blacked out."

"A message? What kind of message?"

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, the screen displayed the ballet of 'The Black Swan.'"

Harry smirked, "Strange message. I was never one for ballet shows. I'll be there in 10." he hung up and placed the phone back into his breast pocket. "The Black Swan?" he said out loud, wondering why in the world someone would play that for the whole of Piccadilly to see.

It was midnight already and he arrived at Saville road. Stepping out he saw people were buzzing about what had happened. Going into the Kingsman shop, he made his way to the Round Table and he was one time, because it was empty. Putting on his glasses, the room had become full of agents and cohorts like himself.

"Galahad, present." he told them as he sat down and unbuttoned his coat. Merlin was at the far end of the table, "Shall we get down to business." clicking a remote in his hand a screen popped out from the table, "As you have all been briefed, Piccadilly Circus has been compromised about an hour ago. The Kingsman shop had been affected but only momentarily. We were able to get our computers up and running quick. There was no breach on our computers or files." he told them in a reassuring tone.

"The computers that maintain the graphics on the Piccadilly had been hacked and compromised. The screens are not our biggest concerns, it was the phones. Anyone in the 2 mile radius of Piccadilly Circus, had their phones hacked as it played Tchaikovsky Black Swan." as the music played in the background. Some shifted in their seats, others laughed.

"This may seem amateur to you but who ever did this, did it in less then 2 minutes. Can't imagine how long it would take the hacker to break into MI6?" Merlin told them as they quickly silenced. "We checked the surveillance and found nothing. Blacked out the cameras right before the hacking. Checked all internet services and found no trace of where they were using. This person is quick, methodical, and as far as we can tell a prankster."

"Why the Black Swan? What's the significance as far as the message?" one agent asked as he leaned in.

"We are not sure. We're looking at every possibility. It seems that this is not the first time this hacker had hit." Merlin said, as he changed the pictures to New York city, a before picture with lights on, then lights out with flashes of cameras and whatever light was at hand.

"New York had been hit with a black out 7 months ago, it lasted 15 minutes but it was enough to cause major uproar and crime. However, this hacker did play, Phantom of the Opera on all the screens in downtown New York before it blacked out. Again, hacked all the phones and radiowaves."

"As far as profiling goes, this is a prankster with the taste of dramatic plays. Teases for a while then blacks out. Traveling from New York to London now, has to make you wonder if she's just passing by or if she is planning to stay here?" Galahad commented to the table. They nodded in agreement.

"Why go looking for this hacker? Seems almost harmless!" an blonde haired agent said.

"When the blackout happened, they wiped out a file that the CIA had hidden in their computers, they decrypted the file in 5 minutes flat"

"Expecting 15 minutes, they did it in 5. Then enjoying the view." Galahad said. "Did they say what files had been taken?"

"They did not. Right now their trying to recover what was stolen." Merlin said as she shook his head. "Why Piccadilly? We're not sure. There is no high level of information there. Except for us."

"But there are banks." Galahad told him. Merlin then nodded his head, "I checked with all the banks, I'm waiting for a reply, in case any of them are missing money."

"Looking for this hacker would be like a needle in the haystack! Do you know how many people have computers?" one female agent said as she leaned back in annoyance.

"There is one thing." Merlin told them. Clicking the remote again, a map of Piccadilly Circus pulled up with a red line being traced. "We were able to trace only one connection after the black out. It was the only internet connection that was working." he told them, it got as far as 5 miles away from Piccadilly and into Leicester Square. As far as we know, it's a female. The cameras went out right when she got there."

There was a picture of the what looked like a lady, it was blurry but they could see her with a phone on her hand. "She managed to dodge most of the cameras on her way towards Leicester Square-"

"But couldn't hide from them as soon as she hit Leicester Square, it's open." Galahad finished.

"Exactly, which explains why she turned them off right when she hit Leicester Square and this is the only photo we have of her. I've been working on her profile analyses, it's taking some time but I will get it done. In the mean time, this is a matter of urgency. The Queen has asked us to take action, we are to keep an eye out for any other black outs or strange behavior."

"Any questions?"

"When or if we apprehend her, do we expect to be in any form of danger?"

"I don't know what she's capable of but if you do, be on guard. Most like she is on foot and should still be in the London area."


	2. The Wild Goose Chase

**Thank you to all who have commented and read this, you are some amazing people. Sorry for the wait, I've managed to go ahead in the story, about 6 or 7 chapters ahead, and what I've written so far is** **pretty heavy. A warning to all, this may go rated M. I tried to keep it clean but where is the fun in that? Now to continue with the basic chapters.**

* * *

She took out money from an ATM, 400 pounds was modest enough. The good thing was, she wasn't going to starve, especially after hacking some money from the business and banks. She knew better than to hack more than she should, besides, the banks wouldn't even see a dent in their money.

Hailing for a cab, she went in, "Kings Cross, please." she told the cab driver. Taking off her hat, as her long bright red hair came down, massaging her hair and leaning back on the seat she watched with excitement as the city passed her. The cab driver glanced back at her, "Is everything alright?" he asked, "Yes, everything is fine. Just tired. Long night out." she told him.

The sun was rising and she knew it was time to rest. _'Living like a vampire.'_ she chuckled to herself. It was morning and people were already on the move, she knew she had to do the same. As the cabbie stopped in front of Kings Cross, she paid him and got out. She waited until he was out of sight and then started walking towards The British Library and went in.

Passing the crowds of people who were waiting to get in, she took out a badge that was in her pocket, showed it to the guards, who let her through. Going through the main hall, going up the elevator, she went to the Reading Room which was empty. All except one person, a very kind old lady who stood up from her desk, "Morgan, you are late!" she said in all loving tone but stern.

"I'm sorry Judy, traffic." she responded in a loving tone, "But I have a few minutes to spare!" she told her as she fixed her slacks and her blazer. Judy looked down at her shoes, she was wearing tennis shoes. "Out for a run?" she reminded her.

Morgan giggled, "Uh, yeah! Had a bit of a run." she said while going in her bag and taking out her flats. The library had opened and Morgan was ready for them. Sighing, she smiled to herself and said, "Let the madness ensue."

Going about her day as usual, she helped people as they came in and out. The hardest part of being an American and in a British Library, they expect you to sound British. Which was annoying enough but she knew she had to blend in well enough with the rest. She didn't try to talk in their dialect, she felt it would be very rude of her to copy them but it didn't mean that she wasn't trying. Learning and listening with the way they talked, she picked up a few things. Practicing quietly and repeating the annunciation, she did her best to work at it. _'Learn and blend in.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The papers and the news reported of what happened in Piccadilly Circus. Morgan picked up the papers and shook her head, "Lights out on Piccadilly Circus." the news headline in bold letters. As she read the column, she frowned, _'First it was beautiful, with a show of the Black Swan, with the beautiful Tchaikovsky blaring on everyone's phones, no one was spared. It was a grand splendor of the victims, as a possible hacker changed their gaze away from the real world and into beauty.'_ the columnist wrote. Morgan smiledmaybe they didn't understand what she was trying to portray, but all the same, it seemed enough.

* * *

The new exhibition was on the Victorian Era and she was very much intrigued. She walked passed the illustrations from the history they gathered. The details she was mostly interested in was the Queen and how she lived in those days. As she read about Queen Victoria and her assassination attempts, none had managed to get to her. Morgan thought, after so many attempts, she'd think about possibly finding real body guards for this kind of job. Then it hit her, maybe there was one. As she looked at the exhibition, for any hint on the columns about whom were her protectors, there were none. Eventually, she went to Christopher, who was in charge of the exhibition. Even he couldn't tell her much because he didn't know of them. However, he was kind enough for her to see the newspapers that the public couldn't see.

Browsing through the pages, scanning them thoroughly, she found nothing. However, there was something was odd. It wasn't until the last attempt that was made on her, she found something in the corner, _'The Kingsman are now in service.'_ it said. Looking into it she found it was short.

'The _Kingsman are now in service. Their soul purpose is to safe guard the Queen and the crown. After much denial from the Queen, she has agreed to hire the Kingsman for safety. After 8 assassination attempts, there is room for skeptics and their failure. Will they protect the crown and the Queen?'_

That itch she had had finally been scratched and it felt great. Gleaming with light, she had a lead. Through out the day, she looked up on everything possible on The Kingsman. Morgan had been disappointed when she saw that through out history, there were somehow wiped out. No mention had been made by any other royalty about them. Of course, they had their own bodyguards, but they didn't mention their name, not once. A level of frustration had kicked in, she knew she had to do something better. She did have the internet.

Jumping on the computer at the library, she hacked into it another persons name, and started looking up for information. Everything and anything that came up on the Kingsman, but there wasn't much, except a shop not far from where she was and conspiracy theories.

Looking up the information during her lunch, she read into it, people guessed they were a secret organization for hire and have saved the world more than once. Some websites were off the grid, some where very poorly done, but it gave the info she wanted. Some wrote testimonies of their encounters with them. Most of the time, they refereed to mostly male's being involved in this service. It was all very vague and illusive but it was something. There were some pictures, but they were very blurry. One was what looked like a man in a suit, with a gun in his hand, while his face had been blurred out due to the quick movements he made.

The night was settling in and it was time to close up. Morgan found it very rewarding to be researching and learning something absolutely new. Judy had left early, leaving Morgan to close up which wasn't an issue. She took her findings in her backpack and closed up the Reading Room.

Taking the tube home from Euston to Stonebridge Park, she knew she was lacking sleep. After being up for 24 hours, she knew it was time to sleep. Going to her little studio flat she kept, it was modest and there wasn't much for furniture, just her bed and a drawer. Clothes were everywhere, her shoes were all over the floor, not caring to change or shower, she plopped down on her bed and slept.

* * *

Merlin had been going through a wild goose chase looking for this female, he couldn't call her a women or a girl, it was hard to determine what she was with so little evidence. Dark haired female was all he got, which wasn't enough. This person was clever, leaving little traces of her path and erased forever. Or almost.

Something came up on his screen, he had been flagged, someone was looking up on The Kingsman. Going through the files and websites of what had been researched, he thought very little of it. The conspiracy theories were just enough to get the public happy and nothing more. He even added on to the story's by saying one agent was an undercover male stripper. It was gimmicks and he would fuel it every now and then to keep the real stories off of them. The source was going back to The British Library by the name of James Tyrin. Merlin wasn't bothered by it, however, he would keep an eye out.

* * *

The next day, Morgan came to work refreshed and ready to start the day. Again, she researched on The Kingsman. This time, under another false name but blocked it, to prevent anyone from flagging her down. This time, she was on fire. She did more than just research, she was determined to look for their network. If they were an actual organization, she would find them just for the hell of it. The chances of her being caught were very likely but she was much smarter than that.

As she worked on it, she was becoming distracted by the people asking her questions. She knew she should've been working but she wasn't. It was a busy day and she knew there was no way of avoiding them, even Judy was becoming annoyed with her slacking. Morgan gathered herself and got off the computer. It was time to do real, honest work.

Merlin had been eating breakfast when he heard his phone go off, another flag had been hit. Walking to his office, "Pull up the flags." he said to the screen and again, there was hit. In the same place, The British Library, but the hit disappeared faster then it appeared. Sighing in annoyance, he knew someone was poking at him. There was a feeling in the back of his mind that this could be the hacker and if it was, it made it to the top of his priority list.

Pressing a few buttons, he made a call to Galahad.

"Merlin," Galahad answered.

"I think we've had a breach in our system. It was quick, there was no damage but it's enough to make me worried."

"The Piccadilly Hacker?"

"Not sure, but it feels like it is. We got a notice that someone had been doing research on the Kingsman yesterday, it was the usual google, still it makes me worried. The last source it came from was The British Library. The only name they used for the computer was a James Tyrin, which is a false name. I checked the database and there is no James Tyrin living in London, only in South Hampshire."

"You want me to look? Anyone near there?"

"Unfortunately no. I know it's your day off."

"There is never a day off for the Kingsman. I'll take a look around." Galahad told him with a sigh. It was obvious that he was bored, work was better than nothing.

Arriving at The British Library and hour before closing, he walked in with his umbrella next to him, a regal air about him made people move aside. Harry had confidence with every step he took, it made women stare at him and his suit.

 _"The last hit was made in the Reading Room."_ Merlin informed him through his ear piece. Galahad made his way to the Reading Room. Observing the room, he found an elderly lady at the desk organizing books. Walking to her, he very quietly said, "Excuse me." looking at her name tag, "Judy." he called to her.

Slowly looking up at him, she gave a warm and gracious smile. The suit really seemed to make her gleam, "Excuse me for saying this, but look like my former husband." she giggled at him.

Galahad gave a nod and a smile, "I am sorry to say I am not, but what's to say I can't be the next?" he lightly flirted with her. Lightly slapping his arm and covering her mouth in surprise, "You wear that suit so nicely but I digress, what can I do for you. . ." she paused, for his name. "Theodore. You can call me Ted."

"Well, Ted what can I do for you?"

"I need help on some research. It's to do with my family genealogy, I have all the names but I heard that they may be in some of these books. However, my skills on computer are lacking. Would there anybody here that is a computer whiz?"

Judy had to think about, "I am not sure if there is. The only person that I can think of that is somewhat decent is one of my part time workers, Morgan. However, she left for the day." she said in sad tone, then she perked up, "Wait, I have just the person, his name is Christopher. He is in the Victorian exhibition, right across the hall. He is very good with that sort of thing. I am absolutely rubbish."

"Well thank you, Judy. You are a blessing in disguise." he told her as he nodded and smiled. Judy blushed and waved her hand, "You just let me know if you need help with anything. I can look for any names you want." she told him.

"Merlin, get me the names of all the staff members and their profiles." he quietly said as he walked across the hall to the Victoria exhibition.

"Working on it."

It was strange enough that he walked in and almost suited the time period, he just needed a few adjustments to his suit with a top hat, he would've been the main event of the exhibition. As he asked for Christopher and found that he too had left for the day.

Merlin told him in his ear piece, "I am trying to narrow down the potential hacker. Christopher has a degree in computer science and history but nothing looks suspicious."

"What about Judy's assistant?" he asked, "All we have of her is she's majoring in History, nothing else. Although nothing comes up after a year ago-" he was cut off shortly.

"Merlin." Galahad called to him but there was no answer. "Merlin!" he said in a worried tone. Then there was nothing but static. Quickly he made his way out of the library and hailed a cab, "Number 11 Saville road and fast!" he told him.

* * *

 **Next one coming soon.**


	3. The Hit

**Thank you all for the responses. Life has unexpected ways of hitting us, I know it has for me. Please enjoy**

* * *

It took a while to get there and still no connection. He tried to call the other agents but they didn't respond. Finally making it to Saville Road and to the Kingsman shop, he looked around and no one was in. Locking the door and closing the blinds, this was no time for distractions.

Trying to open the underground bunker but it didn't work. The whole system was down. The lights started flicker, looking around the room. He reached for his phone, dialing a number in a hurry, he found that the lights had suddenly stopped. Everything had calmed down. The underground bunker opened and Merlin was coming out. The look on his face was something he rarely saw in Merlin, anger.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Merlin shook his head, "I've never been so insulted in all my life." he said in a low tone.

"What happened? Is everything alright? Have we been breached?"

Merlin nodded and went to the waiting room. Pouring himself a cup of whiskey, he washed it down quickly. Harry knew when Merlin drank, it meant bad times.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Piccadilly hacker found us. They managed to get the names of every agent, their home addresses, and their profiles. Never deleted or took anything, they just glanced at it. Barely 5 minutes and they got out." he said as he pounded on the table. "This person is unlike anything I've ever seen. Surpassing all my codes faster than I could register. I did what I could to prevent any more leaks. The strange thing was they weren't trying to access where we were or what we do, it was just a security breach of our agents. Didn't so much as tried to gather codes for our weapons or locations of our sister bases. It's as if they're provoking us, or rather me."

"So as far as you know, they're taunting us and you don't know why?!" Galahad's tone had risen in an annoyance and Merlin could tell.

"This is dangerous Harry. You don't seem to understand what damage they can do. It's a warning if you ask me. From that time that my computers were down, she had access to everything but strictly hit our agents information. They know everything and what's to say they won't try to find us and kill us. Discretion is a thing we live by and what this person did was find us."

Harry inhaled and exhaled trying to remain calm. He had a point, this hacker could pass on any of this information to anyone whom was out to get them. They were in more trouble than they expected.

"Please tell me they left a trace, somewhere? Anywhere?" his voice was slightly shaking, part of it was anger and by the idea that had been found out.

"I traced it as far as Wales but I think it was a decoy. They have to be in London and near by."

"How long will it take for our systems to reboot?"

"It's already happening. We need an emergency meeting. I already called everyone. Estimated time 15 minutes until the meeting." he told him as he poured himself another cup and drank it. "We are in grave danger, we need to find them. Or her. It doesn't matter what it is, I need this done." he said as the whiskey burned his throat, "This is personal."

If anyone had known Merlin well, it was Harry. Merlin very rarely lost his temper, nor did he ever feel out of control. It was in a sense, questioning the way he does his job and if he could keep up. Hackers come and go, always able to trace them in a heartbeat, but this was a shadow. Passing through and playing with him. Could he keep them safe anymore? Or the organization? Everything that they stood for was going to crumble fast if they didn't act fast.

The meeting wasn't long because Merlin had worked to do. He had to update new access codes, change passwords, fingerprints, everything had to change and Merlin was in a bad mood. The tap of the keyboards were the only sounds coming from his office as the big screens swiped in an out. Removing and changing, as he went along. No one dared to interfere, except Arthur but out of respect for him, he stayed away. Arthur knew he was at work and to take his concentration away, would be compromising everything he's been working on.

He stayed up late working, scotch was his liquid dinner.

As he browsed through the profiles of all the workers in The British Library, deducting all the workers times tables and their alibis, he saw that there were only two that seemed reasonable, Christopher, in charge of the Victoria exhibition and a Librarian named Holly. Checking his watch, it was 9 in the morning. He needed a change of clothes, forgetting that he had to pick up his suit. Coming out of the office and up to the Kingsman shop, he stepped outside for some fresh air. Removing his glasses as he rubbed his face, then his eyes, he needed a shower.

* * *

The scenery of London and all of it's madness laid before him, this was what he was protecting. This was his territory and by God he was going to do everything he could. Then again, the lack of sleep and stress was probably making him paranoid. Then he saw a women, pass him and stopped not 5 feet away looking straight into the shop. She looked curious and in wonder.

What possessed him to talk, he wasn't sure, it just felt right,"You're welcome to come in." he told her, "If you have an appointment."

The lady jumped in surprise, his deep voice spooked her out of her trance. "Oh my, no not all." she said as she fixed her glasses. "I can't help but stare, their very beautiful!" she told him with a smile.

Merlin observed her, she was wore a simple navy blue dress 1950's style with a khaki colored trench coat, her heels were not very high but it was flattering enough. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, made into an elegant bun. Her make up was simple, all natural eyelashes, her eyeshadow made the green in her eyes pop out and the red lipstick she wore enhanced her face more. She was attractive and even with all the drinks in Merlins system, he could admit to that.

"Do you work here?" she asked.

"Uh, yes. I do."

"Are you a tailor?"

"Of some sorts." he told her.

The women nodded her head and smiled at him with her green eyes, "Well, whatever you do, please continue. They're amazing work." she told him.

Merlin felt like he was being somewhat rude, giving her only short answers. "I'm sorry for being so rude." he admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rude? What makes you say that?" she said.

"It's been a rough night and I don't expect any women should be hearing me in this state-"

"Sir, I have not heard you say one thing rude. Don't worry yourself." she slowly walked to him, keeping a safe distance, "I believe you need to rest." she told him while whispering with her hands in her pocket.

Merlin lifted his eyebrow, something was different, Londoners were never this kind to anyone. This was just different. "Where are you from?" he found himself asking.

The women shrugged her shoulders, "Not from here, that's for sure." she gave a small laugh.

Maybe it was just the lack of sleep and he felt like he was being an ass. "I'm sorry for that. As I said-"

"Long night." she finished for him, "I understand. I best be on my way. Good morning to you, sir." she nodded to him and smiled. He could see that she was a beautiful women with a genuine smile. Turning around and walking away from him, something made him say this, "If you want, I can give you a tour, next time you stop by." he told her. She turned around and nodded, "But I don't have an appointment." she teased him. "You won't need one when you're with me!" he smiled at her.

Biting her lip as she thought about it, "I'll think about it." she told him as she waved goodbye and left.

* * *

After a shower and a few hours of sleep, he felt refreshed and ready. Throughout the day, he watched for any signs of security breach or any flags but there was nothing. The day passed by slowly, as he tried to keep his mind occupied, hoping for a sign. All day there was nothing.

An agent had been sent to Wales to find the connection, they had found nothing. Merlin was right, it was a decoy. This hacker was much better than he was.

The next few days had been nothing and it made him uneasy. What was the plan? What waited for him he wondered. Harry felt like he too was in a wild goose chase. Going where Merlin had asked him to and find any traces of the hacker but nothing came. There was a difference between being persistent and obsessed, he knew that this was nothing like the previous encounters with the jobs he had done. He was become obsessed and it was personal. No matter how hard he tried remain calm, he could see that he was lacking sleep and coffee could only go so far. The bags under his eyes were becoming a new accessory for him.

He kept a close eye on all agents and their where abouts, he refused to have them off the grid and if they were, he expected immediate response to where they were. It was hard for the rest of the agents, they were constantly vigilance and aware of everything. Not just like any other day but this was the most stressful time for all of them. Arthur knew this was a dangerous time for all of them. Being a leader to all of them, he had to take precautions when it came to their missions.


	4. Married

Harry, on the other hand, felt the complete opposite. He was alive more than ever, knowing that someone had known about him. Though he would never admit it to any of them, it was nice for a change. Someone knew what and who he was and if they were out to get him, he welcomed the invitation to have them try and murder him. He was ready. Harry knew what he was capable of and wanted to let this hacker know, ready to show them the end of his barrel of his gun.

The idea of staying underground was enough to bore him, and it was apparent to Harry that Arthur needed to get away from HQ.

Inviting him to have dinner at The Wolseley, to fill his belly and forget his problems. Their suits were as to be expected, well-refined and tailored to perfection and they were the bell of the ball! So to speak.

"Merlin, glad you could come!" Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you for invitation but I don't think this is wise." he said with a long sigh.

"Fear is not real. It's a manifestation of our minds that we can easily let go of. Besides, you look like death, you needed an escape."

"Death could be in our future for all we know."

"Now, you're just spoiling the dinner." Harry said in a slight annoyed tone. "It's been a while since we did this. Try to at least enjoy yourself."

"Like our last dinner?" Merlin said in a grim tone.

Harry shook his head, "Don't make me stun you right here, right now. Embarrassment is almost worse than death."

Merlin just smiled as he fixed his tie. It was an empty threat and he knew it, but it did change his attitude.

"Lancelot is on his way." Harry mentioned.

"Ah yes, he just came back yesterday from Indonesia."

"How did the business trip go?"

"Went well as expected." Merlin said with a smile, knowing that Lancelot killed an internationally wanted man whom was in the business of drugs.

As they entered, they walked with their heads tall and with power, few stared at them passing by, it was rude to stare. In secrecy, women were watching. Harry could see the women staring at them as he gave a small smile an nods to them. All except Merlin, he was too preoccupied on something else.

They sat down and immediately ordered a drink.

"There, now to get you out of the office and into real society."

"Yes and to have more women glance at us."

"Why not? I'd rather think we deserve it."

"I wish I could say the same."

Harry silenced quickly then said, "Right, after Cecilia." pausing as their drinks came. They slowly sipped it, "It's been 3 years, mate. I think it's time you let it pass. Besides, if she thought seeing that idiot of a Doctor was a step better from you, she must have been out of her mind."

"Probably for the better. She said it better than anyone I know, I'm married to my work." as he swallowed hard and grunted.

Harry thought about it, "Well then it seems I am married to my work too." he nodded in agreement. Still it wasn't enough to make Merlin feel better. "Come now, mate! There has to be another lively women out there that has captured your attention? Or even one of these ladies in this room? You can't tell me there hasn't been one!"

Merlin remained silent, he then thought of that women in the navy blue dress and kahki trench coat, how it fit her so well, with the red lips and glasses she wore. He leaned back on his chair and chuckled, "I should ask about you? How long has it been?"

Harry covered his shame real quick with a gulp of his drink, "There! You can't tell me the same." Merlin pointed his finger at him and smiled. It was something they both had in common and it made them wonder, "I suppose Cecilia was right." Harry said in a low tone as he stared at his cup. "We are married to our work. This jobs comes with it's perks but, in the end, is it worth knowing we could place a relationship in shambles, the moment it starts?" he said the harsh truth. "I'd hate to think I'd have to tell your spouse you died." Harry told him.

Merlin nodded, "Likewise." as he lifted is glass and so did Harry. Their glasses clinked, "To a long life and many women in our beds before we are murdered." Harry said while Merlin laughed. Together they drank their remaining alcohol, just in time for Lancelot. "Sorry, mates. What did I miss?"

"We just determined we are married to our work." Merlin said with a smug smile.

* * *

For a month straight, nothing had happened and it was worrying Merlin. Of all things, he thought he could let go but he kept his guard up and never let it falter. He was loosing sleep again. Nothing could help him find relief from the idea that someone could hack into his system and get away with it. During that time, he started to look at different organizations for any wanted hackers or fugitives. It was a very large window of possible criminals but it was hard to pin point them.

Arthur's worries had increased when Merlin had become consumed with this hacker. Warning him to stay ahead and pay attention to the the work that was at hand, which was to prepare Lancelot and Galahad for their next assignment.

* * *

 **Until next time.**


	5. Voice Taken

**Thank you for the wait. Sorry, life had hit and then it really hit me hard. In the mean time, please enjoy. More to come.**

* * *

As Merlin's team assembled to their next target, he cleared all thoughts of the hacker, it was but a minor issue at the moment. His men were important and needed him.

"Alright Gentlemen, we've had many jobs in the past, most are straightforward while some are out of the ordinary. This job should be no different," he told them as he touched the screen and an attractive blonde tall female popped up on the screen. "This is Genavive Hort." he told them. "Married to one of the highest paying Sheiks in Abu Dabi. Originally from America with a reputation of capturing men and their money, she also managed to hold control a manufacturing company that deals with guns and ammo."

Several pictures of the guns and ammo popped up.

"Hort has kidnapped two men and are currently holding them hostage in one of these warehouses."

A map was on display, it zoomed in to show what was four large warehouses.

"The first victim, Robert Creag," a picture of a rather large man with a mustache and distinctive glasses, "an American who works for the IBM."

"The IBM? As in California, computer IBM?"

"Yes. His wife informed the police he did not come home from work, this was two weeks ago. He is their top engineer for their company- actually, in the nation." Merlin said as he pressed a key and a blurry video popped up, it was a parking lot area and it was dark. Although they could make out a van pulling up to Robert Craig, a black figure came out of the van and shot him in the chest, as he collapsed on the floor. Three men quickly followed and grabbed his body and placed him in the van. "It was a sedative to render him unconscious. As far as we know, he is still alive since I received-" he paused for a second, clearing his throat he continued.

"The second man is Heinrich Lange, a German scientists."

"Let me guess," Lancelot said with a coy tone, "Nuclear physicists?" he said with a smirk.

Merlin paused and raised an eyebrow, "This does sound like one of those ridiculous James Bond films, does it not?" he said with a hint of humor.

The three men chuckled with amusement.

"Close, Lancelot, but he is a mathematician. The combination in itself is a little daunting and we all know how this goes, some things just doesn't mix well. For these two, they are a dangerous working together and Hort will use them as she sees fit." he said as both pictures of the men covered the screen.

"How do you know if they're still alive? For all we know they may have been killed."

A slight pause from Merlin as he slowly touched a button on the board and a video of two men were in the same room, surrounded by guards. "I found this. Which is evidence enough that she is keeping them alive." telling the men. "I will be honest, we're going in blind. I have yet to gather any information about what she is doing and what she's planning on. However, if we can retrieve these two men, it'll buy us sometime to stop her plans and we can get an idea of why she wanted them. Saving them is our priority, we are not to interfere with her plans until we have sufficient evidence and information. You all leave in 1600 hours for your flight. Suit up."

* * *

The library was the sanctuary she always sought out and the cafe was just a possible extensions she could reach but she had some irrational fears. The fear of someone coming up to her and talking to her; men or women, it didn't matter. She didn't like making small talk and did not like to make friends. Reading a book with headphones were the only way to give a hint to others that she was not interested. That's only if she felt bold enough to go to a cafe. Most days she would go to the quiet corner of the library and have her moment of silence. Which is where she was, browsing through a book, pictures of Abu Dhabi, the culture, the history, society, the changes it had made throughout the years. It was certainly a beautiful place and yet, she knew more about it than she did in the book. It was the perfect lie for the eyes of the ignorant.

* * *

The next few days were daunting for Merlin, his men were on the ground and ready to go. They just needed a green light and Merlin was to give it. The danger he was sending them in was unprecedented grounds and it scared him. This was a bold move on his part and his comrades were counting on him to get them through it. The bottle of gin seemed ideal at the moment but he knew it would do him no good. All hands on deck. Placing his ear piece on, taking a deep breath, and fixing his tie, "Alright gentlemen, let's finish this and quick." he said with a sense of false confidence.

He had no way of knowing how the situation looked like so he was solely relying on blueprints of the building and a gps tracker on them. The means to hack into their system was hard.

"How does it look like?" Merlin asked Lancelot.

"Quiet. Too quiet."

"Check all your areas before you pick up the package."

"10-4." Lancelot answered.

The strange sound of breathing from his comrades made him even more nervous. All he wanted was for them to come back alive and breathing. Fixing his glasses, he watched them, like rats in a maze.

"Next left, be sure to approach slowly, this may be the room their in." he warned them.

"10-4" Lancelot answered.

A shuffling of the mic and then the breathing had hitched.

The screen had suddenly shut down.

"Shit!" Merlin yelled as he panicked. "Lancelot, do you copy?" contacting them but no answer. Again, he struggled hard to contact his men, but there was nothing.

Seconds turned into minutes.

It was unnerving it was now what he expected. Trying hard to find them, using any form of contact and looking for the GPS on them. It still didn't seem enough. Tapping his leg and loosing his mind, he was becoming scared. Opening the map again, he waited for a blue dot or a ping. Anything would be great.

Nothing.

It was time he called for back up. Even if it meant collecting their bodies. It didn't matter, no soldier left behind.

As he was ready to make the call he heard a scratching sound from the speakers.

It was hard to make out but it as somewhat muffled.

"Lancelot, Gahalad, what's your 20? Can you hear me?" he was yelling through the mic.

Another sound but this time it was hard breathing.

"Control we have contact!" it was Galahad.

Exhaling hard and not realizing he was holding his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we are fine! We have the package, we are heading to the bird."

"10-4 copy that. Call me when you're in flight."

"10-4."

If Merlin had hair, he'd be pulling it out. But he didn't in this case so instead, he started taking off his tie and sweater, leaving only his white crisp buttoned shirt. This had to be the scariest thing that had happened. Right when he is needed the most, the one thing he relies on dies on him. Something was not right and he was going to find out what happened. Even though, he had a feeling that it was the Piccadilly Hacker, he had hoped to God it wasn't.

Galahad finally called.

"What happened? I lost contact with you. Did you not hear me trying to call you?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't loose contact. You were speaking to us the whole time, while we were going through the warehouse."

"That's not possible!"

"Merlin, what are you going on about?"  
"I lost contact with you for almost 20 minutes."

"I don't understand mate, you were guiding us and talking to us as if you were there. I knew you said you had limited resources on this but you somehow managed to give us more than we anticipated."

"Harry, listen. I had absolutely no contact with you for the 20 minutes! I did not give you any information as to how to get through the warehouse. It wasn't me!" he said in a slow and unnerving tone.

There was no sound from Harry.

"Are you still there?" Merlin asked.

"How is that-" Harry said as he coughed. "possible?"

"I don't know."

"Picadilly Hacker?"

"I'm hoping to God it wasn't. This could have gone absolutely horrible."

"We will regroup and we can discuss this. We will land in 12 hours."

"I'll notify Arthur."

13 hours later, the discussion was on the table and for once, the men were scared out of their wits. They exchanged information about what had happened. As far as the team, they stated that connection was gone for a minute and then it came back. Merlin had spoke to them, guided them, and sent them information with every step they took. Giving them insight on when and where the guards were coming from and when to attack. Merlin, had also given them the codes to opening the doors that were heavily guarded.

Galahad and Lancelot were in complete shock when the realized the actual Merlin did not even do any of it. But then Lancelot did notice, the dialect was different from the usual. It was laced with something else, almost western like. Harry noticed it when Merlin said, "Don't worry man, I got you." Which cause Harry to stop on his tracks when he heard him say that. Though he quickly brushed it off, it was not his dialect.

They listened to the recording of what sounds like Merlin talking to them on the headphones. It was his voice. But it wasn't him. It was stolen. This sent a shiver down Merlin's spine. Someone had taken his voice!

The Kingsmen were under quietly under attack.

And Merlin was going to see that he fought back.


	6. The Search

**Getting back into the groove. Don't mind me.**

* * *

Morgan had tried her best to keep it together. It was hard to keep any unwanted attention to herself but Christopher didn't know how to take a hint. He was sweet, he was nice, he was. . . well, he was boring. It was everything she didn't want or need at the time, not when she was in hiding. Any intentions of love or a hint of it would make things messy. It came to a point when she decided to almost throw a cup of coffee on his face, but it took every once of strength to hold it together, when he asked her if she was seeing anyone.

No. It wasn't going to work out.

She did not want any attention. Yet, she knew she was sabotaging herself when she continued to keep an eye out on every private organization. For months, she watched them. There was a small sense of paranoia, especially when she was on the run. There was the nagging feeling that she was being followed. The constant change in her life, it was inevitable, having to change herself on her appearance. An expensive life she lived and yet money was not hard to come by. It was as easy as a push of a button, but for some reason she hated herself when it came to retrieving it. She had to make a spectacle of herself! Like Picadilly Circus.

She just couldn't stay silent. It really was a distraction! Or so she thought.

Christopher was a distraction. In a month or two, she decided to leave. It was time. And yet, a part of her wanted to stay in London. She's always been thrilled by the idea to live in London, every since she read about them in books as a child. There was a way to manage another month, if she just stay out of sight. And for that, she promised herself. One more month and she would stay away from the computer.

And then...she couldn't keep away. Not when the Kingsman were doing so much good but with little resources.

The itch, to redeem, to help, to be of service.

How could she possibly pull this off?

* * *

Merlin's mind had been on edge after the last assignment. He could not sleep. Researching every way possible to advance his work, to a point when he was recruiting for the extra help. The problem was, no one was able to match what he wanted. Even if they were close enough to his goal, he realize they were not Kingsman material.

Galahad could see that he was getting desperate and it was annoying him.

"This has got to stop!" Galahad finally told him when he found Merlin disheveled, he was growing a beard already and his clothes were a mess. "This is not over a women, this over a hacker!"

"What would you have me do? Yield?!"

"I don't expect you to yield! I expect you to approach this in a different manner."

"I am trying! But I can't do this without so much as giving away our positions."

"I understand," Galahad paused and sighed, "Jon, I have not seen you like this since-" then a small shrug, "Well, since your wife."

"Ex." he grunted.

"Still, a woman." raising an eyebrow, "Lets go for a drink."

"I am drinking." Merlin pointed to his glass.

"Outside! Away from this room."

"No. I've got work to do."

"Humor me here. It's 3 in the afternoon and you haven't left the room in almost a week."

"Harry, there is a lot of work to do. I cannot be galavanting around-"

The computers made an alarm noise.

An unwanted signal was coming in.

"We have something!" he said as he started typing away. Looking through the networks and finding the feed, he realized it was from out of the country. "This is strange." he said as he continued to follow the feed. It was trying to hack into it's system but he was faster, this feed was week, this hacker was weak. It didn't take long for Merlin to find the source and where it was going to. "It's using our connection to something or someone else." he told Harry.

"To whom? To where?"

"I don't know but-" it didn't take long for him, to find it. It was going back to the British Library. Both men looked at the screen in a stupor. "What could this hacker possibly want with the British Library?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but this is not the Piccadilly Hacker, this feels different."

"How so?"

"I was able to block them from accessing files, the problem was, they weren't searching for files. They were searching for a previous signal that was connected to us. They're looking for someone or something."

"Are there any important files at the British Library?"

"Just about everything is public access but I don't believe it has to do with a file. I think it was the previous person whom through the red flag. I think a different source is trying to reach the Piccadilly Hacker for communication." as he continued to type away, his mind was buzzing with ideas. "Head to the library and see if you can find anyone on the computer-" his voice had raised, he had been somewhat excited for this new piece of information.

"Are you saying that the Piccadilly Hacker is at the British Library?"

"There is the possibility."

"And just how do you suppose I find this person? Out of the hundreds of people that enter in and out of the area, how do we find them?"

"I don't know! Just go-" he said in desperation.

"Merlin, stop right now or I am not going anywhere! Do you understand that I am looking for a women or possibly a man that could be the hacker? What are the chances of me finding this person? It's a needle in a haystack."

"I understand but you have got to try! This is-"

"An obsession!"

"It's not an obsession! It's my job! I have to find this hacker before it decides to kill us!" he started yelling at him.

"Give me something to go on, so I can find this possible hacker? I am going in blind Merlin!" Harry retorted back, making a point to Merlin.

* * *

Harry arrived at the library. Again, he walked through the halls and made his way to the Reading Room and found, Judy, once again.

"Hello Judy!" he quietly said with her back to him. Quickly she turned around and smiled, "Oh well, if it isn't my husband!" she giggled away. "You look rather lovely today, is that a hint of vanilla I smell?"

"Ah, how did you know?"

"I love the smell of vanilla any day."

"Oh, you coy man!" she giggled while blushing, "Well, you still look handsome in those suits."

"Thank you! I hate to digress but I have some important matters to discuss."

"Oh, yes. How can I be of help?"

"I'm afraid I am very poor with computers, I need some help-"

"It's not a problem, I have someone who can help you. Christopher is gone for the day but I have Morgan here. Though she's not as good as Christopher, Morgan can get the job done."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's probably restocking the shelfs in the B section."

Nodding to Judy, "Thank you." as he made his way.

The women he was advised to go to was on a ladder, with a book open, reading it. Slowly he approached her, and cleared his throat. Still, no word as she continued to read. Again, he cleared his throat, waiting for an answer but she was entranced by the book. "Excuse me!" Harry finally said. Causing her to drop the book and gasp in surprise. Quickly Harry moved out of the range of the falling book. "Oh, I am so sorry! You gave me a good scare!" the skittish women said as she quickly came down the stairs. "Are you alright sir?" she said as she picked up the book and finally looked at the man.

"I'm quite alright. I apologize for giving you a fright!" Harry said with a smile as he finally looked at the women, called Morgan. Her red hair was in a messy bun, her features were delicate, with her glasses on. Even he could appreciate her looks, even if she looked like a mess.

Morgan too, looked at the gentlemen. Her eyes blinked quickly and then gasped, as she turned pale.

 _'Shit!'_

"No, I was just- Well, it was very interesting-" she couldn't finish her words as she turned her eyes away from him. "It's Ayn Rand." she said as she showed him the book. Harry nodded and gave a smirk, "Are you fond of her?"

"Well, I admire her work and the characters. Very strong and straightforward!" she said as she gulped and then gave a weak smile. "Wish I could be anything like them."

"I believe we all do have the ability. Some better than others." he added in.

"Right?!" she said with some enthusiasm. "Well, I suppose..." she said slowly as she waited for something. Did they find her? Did she give herself away?

"You could assist me?" Harry said. "I need to gather some information about my family lineage. I know for a fact that there is some history here about my great-granny." he said.

She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, you're here to-" she paused as she gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry, research! Yes, of course!" while fixing her glasses.

"My name is Theodore, but most people call me Ted."

"Nice to meet you, Ted" she said in a slow but agonizing tone as she shook his hand.

 _'I don't think he knows its me!'_

"And your Morgan, correct?"

"What? How did you know?" she said in a standoff tone.

"Well, I have my resources. I can find any one I want, when I want, when necessary." he paused, "All I need to do is apply the right pressure, make them uncomfortable, and have all the answers I need. I could even take down the Brittish Crown if I so desired!" Harry seemed to be pleased with himself and his humor. However, Morgan did not see it that way. The blood from her face left her, she had gone pale.

 _'They found me!'_ the fear was settling in quickly.

Harry noticed the look on her face.

"Or I could just say, I got it from your name tag and your lovely boss, gave me your name." he said reassuringly.

Morgan almost lost it. She was so close to running on the spot but after that, she had to laugh hysterically. "I'm sorry," she stopped to give a nervous laugh, "I really thought you were being serious."

"I am serious about the research but not about taking down the Crown."

"Well, let's hope no one heard you before you get bombarded by the MI-5." she interjected, "Let me get you started. Come this way!" Morgan, guided him to the neared computer and away from the books. "So, you just need help with some research?"

"Yes, I'd like to find a certain family member. I was hoping somewhere along the way, I could isolate certain family members."

"Oh, the not so savy family members." nodding as she sat down on the chair as Harry followed suit. "What name are you looking for?" she asked, slowly placing her hands on the keyboard. If Harry didn't know any better, she was nervous. Why? He wasn't sure. Harry's demeanor was anything but hostile, so why the shaking of her hands and also her voice. This was interesting.

"I am looking for Tyrin."

"Tyrin?"

"Yes."

The name seemed to put Morgan in a stoop, avoiding all contact, she typed the name. "First name?" quietly asking him. "James, James Tyrin." he answered as he fixed his glasses. Are you looking for a certain era?"

"Indeed."

"The Victorian Era. Located in Birmingham." Harry watched her demeanor.

Avoiding his eyes, she started researching for him. Noting that she was a very fast typer and a little uncomfortable, from what he could tell. As she continued to look around, she asked questions. Morgan knew very well that he wasn't looking for him. She knew who he was and why he was here. However, she knew she couldn't blow her cover.

Cool, calm, collective.

 _'Make him go in circles until you throw him off. Tonight, you leave!'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't find anything on him?" she said as she slowly turned to him. "Anyone else you want to look for?"

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes. Unless you're looking at the wrong era! If he was from Birmingham, I may be able to find the census from around that time."

"Could you do that for me?"

"Yes, um-" There was hesitation, as she looked around.

"What's the matter?"

"I'll have to look in the old archives. But I'm afraid you can't come with me. It's restricted to the patrons."

"I understand! I don't mind waiting."

"It may be a long wait. Lots of archives, you know-"

"The wait is no issue. I will be around the area."

"Okay." she said hesitantly. "Of course, Tom."

"Ted-"

"Oh right!" she nervously laughed as she turned around and left the area.

 _"Did you catch that?"_ he asked Merlin. _'Yeah, noted all of her movements. She seems too timid.'_ Merlin responded, _'She's out of sight, go ahead and place the memory stick in the computer.'_ Harry did as he was told while casually looking around, _'I'll take care of the rest, in the mean time-'_ Merlin had stopped abruply. Harry had cause for concern.

"Speak to me."

 _'On your left, a male, dark hair, asian. My computer just pulled up his profile.'_

Harry stood around comfortably with his hands in his pockets, looking to his left, there was a man that Merlin had described. _'Got a red flag on him. He's an informant and is wanted in three different countries. '_

"What could he be doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at the names of the books.

 _'Hard to say.'_

"Picadilly Hacker?"

 _'No, the hacker works alone. This guy is bought out, works with multiple groups when the money is good.'_

"You think he's looking for the hacker?"

 _'Possibly? The hacker may have set a beacon unintentionally and they may be the other red flag I was looking for. There's too much riding here now. Follow him. I'll gather back up as we go.'_

"Might as well." he said with soft sigh as he walked passed him, turning his watch face, which darted a small GPS tracker on the back of the male's shirt.


	7. Timbuktu

**Prepare for some curse words. You'd be just as angry as her and cursing if you were in her situation. Feedback would be nice. Thank you to all that have waited so patiently.**

* * *

Morgan knew she was flirting with danger and as far as she knew, this was too close and dangerous. Quickly she grabbed her bag and exited through the stairs in the back. Slowly opening the exit door outside, there was a small chill, she forgot her coat. A quick glance outside, making sure no one was outside waiting for her, or a car, at that. As fast her feet could take her without giving away attention. Running towards Euston Station she checked the schedule for the next route to Stonebridge Park. Trying to be observant, looking for the man in the suit and tie, but everywhere she looked there were people dressed like him. Morgan could not relax her mind enough to pay attention to the details, she was panicking. Her heart was racing faster then she anticipated, she needed to calm herself but it was hard.

The room was moving so fast, she barely had time to register, the people who were passing her. All her senses were going against her, she could feel every fiber in her body start to shake and panic. No, she did not want to be found.

Her freedom was going to be taken away.

 _'This is what you get for poking and prodding, you idiot!'_

Her knees were ready to give in but she broke from her reverie when she heard the chime. It was her platform and they called it.

 _'Get your shit together and move!'_

She didn't need a second to think about it, she rushed to the platform with a group of people. If there was one thing she was good at, it was going through large groups, bobbing and weaving her way through. The height had an advantage since she was short. Grabbing her oyster card and scanning it, she ran into the train and waited for the last call. Hoping and waiting that she had not been followed. Trying to keep calm with her knee shaking, she watched and waited.

Men in suits were coming in but none that was anything like Tim or Tom- _'His name was Theodore! If you hade gotten your sense together you would remember!'_ he mind was screaming at her. Jerking her head to shut her anxiety up.

"Noted!" she growled to herself. Even though she perfectly knew that none of those were his real name. It scared her that he lied so casually and with ease that she was almost convinced he was just there to really do some research.

Feeling her limbs go slightly numb, she waited for the door to close. It had to happen and soon. Looking at the clock she waited. It was the most difficult 10 minutes she endured in a long time. Not the first time she had ever been afraid but the fact that feelings were coming back from made her more and more anxious. Closing her eyes, she tried to find her center.

Just when things were going out of control, she heard the announcement, making her jump.

The door closed and then her anxiety was placed at ease. Exhaling hard, finding some release, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back with some relief.

Then a phone rang.

Causing her to jump. A lady with the pearl earrings had answered. "Hello, love. I'm on my way home." she said.

 _'Ugh, calm down! You can't let every little thing make you afraid.'_ scolding herself as she looked away to calm herself.

* * *

Harry had followed the man, as he entered an unmarked car with a driver. Following the GPS, he found that he was going to Stonebridge Park. "Now what could he be doing there?"

'I manage to intercept some audio. They're following the hacker.'

"They have? How is that possible?"

'It seems that she had set a beacon and didn't know. From what I could see, they were following her connection through the library.'

"Her? Are we confirming her that it's a she?"

'They're calling her that.'

"At least it's confirmed. Now we are looking for a female but with no confirmation about how she looks like."

There was a pause.

'Harry, they're going to take the hacker tonight,'

"Are you sure?"

'Yes, they just confirmed it. I'm calling for back up, get ready to for a possible fight.'

"It's great to know that I am going in blind, again."

'It's now or never. Grab her and bring her in.'

"10-4" Harry said as the driver drove him a block away from the apartment area where the hacker lived.

"This should be interesting." he thought to himself.

* * *

Morgan didn't realize how much trouble she had placed on herself. It didn't occur to her that she had been followed by someone other then a man in a suit but a female wearing pearl earrings and flowery dress. No. Not that fact that she had followed her into the train and was seating 5 rows away. Slowly watching Morgan, as she looked at her mirror to check her makeup.

It was apparent to the women following her, that Morgan was an amateur.

This was going to be easy.

Her phone rang. Answering it she gave the code and the code was "Home" which was where Morgan was heading. Morgan had made eye contact with her. Slowly she smiled at her then looked away. Watching her as she continued her call, she saw that she didn't give herself away.

"Yes, she's coming home and I will be there on time to pick her up. I promise. We will clean up the mess before your parents arrive." she said in a calm tone. "We can't have a messy house, now can we?"

They were coming for her and she didn't even know it.

Running everything through her mind, she knew what she needed to do. This was routine and it wasn't any different. Except this time, she was so close to being found.

 _'Back up information, destroy it, grab money, burn all evidence of Morgan, and leave.'_ she repeated to herself over and over.

It was easy. Giving herself half an hour and she would be running again. So much for stability. Sighing hard, she racked her hair back. Also, she needed to get rid of the red color on her hair. It looked ridiculous. Her brunette needed to make a come back along with her curls. Oh how she missed it. Already, she was on to the next identity and next destination. Still she scolded herself, knowing she should have left Piccadilly alone. But Time Square was absolutely necessary! Good fucking grief, she was complete dumbass and she repeated it to herself.

 _'Back up information, destroy it, grab money, burn all evidence of Morgan, and leave. You dumbass!'_ her head was screaming.

 _'Back up information, destroy it, grab money, burn all evidence of Morgan, and leave. You are the biggest stupid dumbass I've ever seen!'_ she screamed to herself.

 _'Back up information, destroy it, grab money, burn all evidence of Morgan, and leave.'_ then the voice had changed, _'You piece of shit!'_ a deep voice, a voice she could never forget. Making her jump from her thoughts as she gasped. Again, the ambiance of the world had snapped her our of her thoughts.

"Stonebridge Park"

The sound radiated in her ear. _'Get up and get out. Now!'_

Saved by the universe that was still against her.

Bolting up and heading to the door, she ran out as fast as her feet could take her. Not realizing the women with the pearl earrings had stood up to get off the same stop.

Running to her apartment and slightly out of breath, at the entry doors punching in her code, the buzz was went off, allowing her in. Running in she pressed the button for the elevator. Her patience was growing very thin but her fear had grown. Skipping it all together, she went up the stairs, hoping to let some of the anxiety cool off by running up the stairs. Eventually, reaching the floor she heard footsteps not far from her, making her stop.

 _'He's here!'_

Quickly she left the stair case and ran to her door. Unlocking it and opening the door she quickly did as planned. Running to her laptop, she opened it and turned it on, backing up everything faster then her fingers could move but her hands were shaking. She was making mistakes faster then she could recover. Finally she did something she did not expect, she slaped herself, hard. Growling at her mistakes, "Get it together!" she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she started to type correctly. Placing the code to back everything up, she left the computer to finish, while she tossed her mattress with her clothes all on top. Grabbing the bag that was under the mattress, she didn't need to check what was in there. Everything she wanted and needed was there; money, clothes, documents, passports.

Morgan would have to die.

It was a shame, she really liked that name. It suited her.

She didn't have half and hour to spare, she only had 5-10 minutes, tops.

Just as she was about to finish, she heard a knock. Making her freeze.

"Hello, is any one there?" said a voice. None that was familiar.

The door knob had been forcefully turned. Shaking at times. It was a matter of time before they opened it. But, Morgan didn't have time to react, only when her computer made a beeping sound that she heard the door burst wide open. The door had been placed with small explosives to open the door. The force was still strong enough for her to get shoved backwards with the shards of the wooden door spray out. Three men and a women entered the room.

"Grab her now!" yelled the female with the pearl earrings, to her cohorts.

Faster then she could react, they grabbed her off the floor and lifted her up by her arms. One of them had a syringe, ready to plunge it into her skin. Quickly she kicked the syringe from his hand and pushed one of the assailants to the ground. Or at least, tried to. Three against one. This was not what she expected. Morgan was going to fight like hell and survive it.

A punch to the gut had rendered her partially in pain but quickly reacted by tripping him by placing her foot behind his knee pushing him. Then placing a punch on the other, whom had her by her neck. It was a free for all. They landed punches on her to render her weak but she fought with what she had and they had a difficult time.

"May I ask, who the fuck are you?" she yelled as soon as she able to catch her breath and looked at the women with the pearl earrings.

"We, are the new employers, employing you. Wether you like it or not!" her voice had been high pitched with a hint of sweetness.

"I'm out of commission. I'm retired." she growled at them.

"Oh no sweetie. You are far from that!" she smiled as she nodded to one of them men.

Running towards her, he grabbed her by the waist, wrapping his arms and lifting her off the floor and slamming her down. She heard a crunch from her glasses.

"Don't break any bones! We need her in one piece!" she scolded them.

"I wonder why?" said a voice from behind, a male's voice. The women didn't take long to go into defense mode, she turned around to kick the male but he reacted faster by dodging her and pushing her forwards into the wall, but she reacted fast enough to turn around bounce back. Throwing a fist at his face, he dodged it and reacted by hitting her waist then taking her down by grabbing her leg and pushing her down, landing on the back of her head, causing her to knockout.

Morgan didn't have time to react at the new greeter at the door, she was too busy trying to fight them off. One of them had their arm around her neck, the other holding her down her feet, she bucked one of them off but they punched her in the stomach. Rendering her weak and in pain. The syringe was coming but before they could get to her, she heard the third man fighting someone else.

All three of them had now turned their attention to the man whom had entered.

It was Tod!

Ted, you idiot!

Shut up!

Trying to gather her breath after they had her in chokehold she watched as they started to attack Ted.

Harry had no trouble fighting them but he was still waiting for the back up.

"Merlin, a little help here!" he said as he continued to fight them.

Morgan didn't know who he was yelling at. No one else was there but them!

Catching her breath, she found that her anger would guide her to fight and that she did. Grabbing one of the guys, she quickly grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. Placing him in a chokehold. Hearing the gurgle as he tried to get out of grip, but she was strong and angry as hell. "Sleep, motherfucker!" she yelled at him. Slowly she felt his body go limp but she waited and held on a little longer. Making sure he was going to stay down for a long time.

It didn't take long for the other assailants to find her again, grabbing her by her hair he grabbed her and slapped her face. She groaned in pain as he grabbed the syringe to place her to sleep but before she could fight him off, he suddenly crumbled to the ground. Thanks to Harry's watch, whom had shocked him before he could reach her.

Not noticing that all three men were now on the floor. One of them was her doing, the other two were Tom- Ted, whatever the hell his name was.

Catching her breath, she tried to fix her broken glasses on her face. Bloodied up, bruised and a mess, she couldn't believe it. She was alive, but did not escape in time.

"I could still look up that information if you like, Tim!" she said out of breath as she stood up. If this was how it was how it was going to go, then she would fight him too.

"But I'll have to leave you." she said as she wearily stood in a fighting position.

He barely looked untouched! He had no cuts, bruises, he wasn't even roughed up. She was up against a mighty and dangerous opponent.

"You'd do well to stand down, Morgan." he warned her.

"Can't do! I have places to be." she said as he wiped the blood from her mouth, it tasted like iron. Oh, how she missed the taste.

"Is that so?" he said in a cool tone. "Where would you go?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I was thinking Timbuktu." slowly backing up, to her computer.

Quickly he took out his gun, "Don't move!"

"Why? Are you going to shoot me?" she tested him as she took another step back.

"That's not something you want to test out!"

"Is that so?" she asked in a matter a fact tone. "I'm quite good at testing people. I've been doing it all my life."

"You're in more trouble than you know. Who were those people? Why are they after you?"

"Ah, I wish I knew!" she said while shrugging her shoulder and purposely wobbled backwards. Harry could tell she was trying to get to the computer.

"Are you the Piccadilly Hacker?"

Morgan gave a small laugh, "Well fuck! I guess the name sticked." she thought as she took a chance and turned around, typing as fast as she could. She felt a pinch on the back of her neck. "Ouch!" she yelled as she touched her neck, it was two prongs.

Turning back around, a little too quickly, she felt her the world shift, "I expected a shot! Not poison-" but there was no time to finish the sentence, she fell down hard on the floor, sleeping.

"Merlin, we need a team to clean this up. I have the hacker." Harry said in a nonchalant tone, but a hint of relief.

'Already ahead of you. They're coming up the stairs. Can you connect me to her computer?'

"I can try. I took out the memory stick from the library." he told Merlin, as he placed the memory stick in the USB drive. What he got was unexpected, it was virus. Closing down the program he destroyed it.

'She killed the computer before I could get in.'

"Clever girl!" he said as he looked down at Morgan.

The Kingsmen were quick to gather her things and destroy the room of any evidence that could link them to the Kingsmen and the Piccadilly Hacker, leaving the three men and the women in the room.

Morgan on the other hand was handcuffed and placed in the care of Harry.


	8. Meeting Room

**I was on a writing binge. It just took a while for me to get it uploaded. Lost in reading and in writing. I do apologize for the long wait. And for those that commented on my work, I love you all. Now, it's time for them to meet.**

* * *

" _You did not complete your mission, Victoria." a deep male voice said with a purr._

 _"I did. I did exactly as they asked!"_

 _"Don't lie to me Victoria. You know I hate it when you lie to me."_

 _"I promise! Please, I did what they asked. Don't punish me!" she retaliated._

 _"Is that so? Well, if you did your job right, then I should reward you."_

 _"No." the response was quick, "You don't need to-"_

 _"But I have to darling!" he shushed her, "It's only right that you get rewarded."_

 _A sob escaped._

 _"Sshh, don't you worry. It'll be quick." said the menacing voice._

Morgan's awoke in a fervor, as she inhaled hard. Realizing she was in a car, the grogginess was starting to wear off, opening and closing her eyes hard, she saw that one side of her glasses had been damaged. Touching her head, she realized she had been limited on her movements, she had been handcuffed.

This was better then what she had thought.

Sighing with relief, she looked around and found someone sitting across from her. It was Theodore, as he called himself.

It was raining hard outside, it was to be expected, it was London after all!

"That was not suppose to wear off for another hour." he said casually as he checked his watch. Harry noticed how silent she was. Normally, he expected questions and demanding to be let go but she remained silent as she tried to awake from the grogginess.

"Who were those men?" Harry asked but Morgan remained silent as she tried to focus on the pain and where it was coming from. Shifting around, trying to find out how badly she had been hurt. Moving her head from left to right, noticing there was no pain in her neck. Touching her face, she felt blood on her face and bruises, it felt tender to the touch. Nothing new. Slowly moving her foot and her legs, trying to help the blood flow; assessing how much pain she was in. It was average. Agreeing that she had felt much worse but it had been such a long time, she had become comfortable with the idea that she would not feel pain.

Harry watched her.

Morgan looked outside, as she noticed the area she was in, she was not far from Saville Road. Inhaling hard, she knew where they were headed. In an effort, she reached for the door to open it but her luck had run out.

"The Black Swan, of all the ballets in the world, you went for the most mediocre." he said, ignoring the fact that she tried to make an escape. It was true that he was taunting her and she could hear it from her tone. "Obviously you have no taste." he grumbled under her breath.

"I have a refined taste, none that you will ever know." he scathingly responded as they slowly pulled up to the shop.

"I will ask for your cooperation once and only once. Do not make me put you down." he told her, "Do we have an agreement?" asking Morgan but she gave no reply. Simply ignoring him she sat there. Taking out his gun from his holster, "Do we have an agreement?" he repeated.

That captured her attention, she finally looked at him and smirked, "It'd be a shame if you shoot me in this car. Blood is hard to clean and brain matter, at that." she told him as she shrugged her shoulder.

Slowly sitting up and leaning her shoulder against the barrel of the gun, "Keep it close, in case I run." she said with a smile.

Harry was not intimidated by her but was shocked by her demeanor. Opening the door, he gestured to her to exit the car. Slowly she walked out and leaned against the car, while the rain came down on her. Morgan didn't care if she was getting wet, it was refreshing.

A male in a suit exited the shop and ran towards them with an umbrella. Opening for Harry to get under it, another came for Morgan but she refused by stepping away. Harry saw it as a warning, ready to take her down, if necessary. Throwing her handcuffed hands up, to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere but wanted a moment in the rain. Giving it to her, but only just.

"Get in." Harry demanded as Morgan with hesitation. Slowly walking up the stairs and entering through the door. She could only assume was the shop owner, was in the entrance, waiting for them to come through to lock the door.

Guiding her through the shop, she heard a male voice coming towards them.

Harry knew who it was. Shoving her through the corridor, he took her in the a large room, with a long table and chairs. It appeared to be a meeting room of some sort, shutting the door and locking her in.

"Galahad!" the voice called out, he knew it was Merlin and the tone was no where near calm. Turning the corner, he saw Galahad, "Where is she?" Merlin said as he felt the anger rise.

She was here. The women, who started it all and was ready to finish it.

"Where is she?"

"Hold on a-"

"Where is she?"

"You're not going to see her until you calm down."

In the room, Morgan sat down on a chair, she could hear two men talking. It was a muffled and hard to understand, but from the tone, she knew it wasn't going to be good. Observing the room, it was as to be expected of every posh British style store, but with a flare. Morgan didn't care too much for the details, she was more concerned about what they were going to do to her. Shaking her leg, she placed her hands in between her thighs. Dripping wet from the rain. A headache was forming and it wasn't just normal headaches, this was going to turn into a migraine. Closing her eyes she tried to relax her mind but it was hard when she was shaking. They found her and now, someone wanted a piece of her. Her breathing became more and more rapid when she heard the sound of two men arguing, closing in on the room.

The door had slammed wide open, making her jump from the chair and on to her feet. A man, whom she had seen, only once, came in and had his sight set on her. Harry following Merlin from behind, trying to calm him.

As he looked around the room, he saw her. Now, there was something he wasn't expecting. He expected a women, a full women, but she looked so young! How could this be? This was the culprit. The pain in his ass.

Morgan watched them carefully, Harry especially but he wasn't as tense as Merlin.

"Is this-" Merlin said but Harry cut him short, "Behave, mate." he warned him.

"Sit." Galahad instructed her but Morgan refused, "I won't repeat myself-"

"I'll stand next to the fire, I'm freezing." she told him as she stayed still.

Merlin was standing in front of the Piccadilly Hacker, with his hands in his pockets. The one whom humiliated him and even teased him. Always one for justice and doing things the right way, but this time, it seemed almost personal. Slowly walking to this women, who was much shorter than him, her clothes were wet and dirty, the cut on her cheek, on her eyebrow, a bruise was forming around her neck, and on the side of her head. One lens of her glasses were broken and was askew, she was shaking, not from the rain, but the fear.

Harry watched them two, "Merlin." he called to him. No response. Morgan refused to look at both men but Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Is this her?" Merlin asked Harry, to make sure he had it right. Harry nodded in response.

Looking back at her, this was not what he had in mind. Taking another step towards her she took one back. She seemed, almost innocent.

It wasn't until she raised her eyes and gave a faint smile, "Hello, Jonathan." she quietly said. Hearing his name coming from her mouth was almost insulting. And that smile and glint in her eye. No women had ever made him this angry.

Merlin dashed to grab her but she was quick to move back, rolling on the table she made it to the other side. Making Merlin run around to get her, "How dare you?" he yelled at her.

Morgan, did her best to move away as Harry ran to him to hold him back, "You broke my security codes like it was walk in the park!" he yelled at her, as he tried to press Harry off of him.

Still Morgan didn't say a word as she tried to open the door to leave but it was locked.

Merlin shoved Harry to the ground and continued to move for Morgan.

"Jon, calm yourself!" Harry stood up to get him.

Morgan was going to be trapped if she didn't move way from the door, as she tried to run he managed to grab her arm and slam her against the wall. Trying to hold her arms that were already handcuffed, she did her best to fight him, even with the restrictions. Using her legs to kick him and moving away. Merlin didn't care that she was a women, he punched her when she blocked and she punched back. The fight was not fair for her but she made it work.

They caught each other in different places, she got punched on the rib, where she had fallen making her flinch; thinking he had her he let his guard down. Morgan quickly grabbed on to his colour of his shirt, gripped it hard as she jumped up and placed her legs around his waist. Then pushed his chest back and forced his head to come straight for hers, giving him a headbutt. Causing Merlin's glasses to break, knocking him unconscious that he fell, taking Morgan with him. Both bodies hit the floor as she laid on his chest. Morgan growled, "Rule number one, always keep your hands up." as she tried to rub her head and moved away from him, she started feeling a migraine as she curled up in a ball.


	9. Interrogation Room

Hours later...

Harry was not the least bit amused with Merlin's actions but he understood that sometimes you have to let off some steam. Watching Morgan in the holding room, she laid on the bed sleeping with the same clothes. Harry knocked her out with a sedative with his watch after the fight. They did not tend to her wounds, not yet. They wanted to makes sure she was awake and ready. Merlin on the other hand, had waken to the disturbing fact he lost the fight. His nose was broken but was placed back, it was badly bruised between his eyes, he felt his jaw a bit bruised, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. It was great, feeling that moment of anger and release, yet annoying to know that a women did this to him.

Merlin walked to Harry, "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"And yet, there was satisfaction in the madness."

"Not completely. I'm determined to find out who she is, so far the name Morgan Morgenstein is a fake. She did exist, 20 years ago, she lived in Liverpool and died at the age of 63."

"She looks good for 63 years old." Harry lightened the mood but Merlin was not amused.

"She knows my name, Harry."

"She knows all of our names, Jon. This is isn't your personal fight, it's all of ours."

A long pause from Merlin. "Took some blood samples and her fingerprints. Running them through the data bank, waiting for the results." he told him.

"I informed Arthur about her. He insists that we interrogate her. However, given the circumstances, I think it's better if you watch, mate." Harry told him as they watched her toss and turn.

Merlin looked as if he wanted to argue. He thought better of it when he touched his nose. "Did he give you permission to be hostile?" asking Harry as he looked away.

"As a matter a fact he did. Although, I thought it better to remain calm. I'd rather not get my nose broken." he chuckled.

"Shut it Harry."

"What mate!? You attack her like that of course she's going to fight back. I'm surprised you lost control. I knew you were angry but I never thought you would be this angry." he paused for a bit, then asked, "Did it feel good?"

"Yes it did!" Merlin answered in a heartbeat as he exhaled and walked away. Merlin was never one for hitting women but he knew she could handle. He watched the video of her fighting the men in her house. She wasn't as quick but when she hit, it was effective. Every flood of emotions had hit him the moment she opened her mouth. There was some satisfaction that she was found but he was not complete. He wanted to know more and why.

* * *

The next few hours were relaxing but they knew she would wake up soon and when she did, waking up groggy and sore. Guards came in with guns pointing at her, Harry followed soon after. "Good Morning, Morgan. Feeling better?" he asked her.

Morgan didn't answer as she rubbed her head where Merlin hit the top of her head.

"If you cooperate we-" he started but Morgan gave a small chuckle. Harry started again, "If you cooperate we will be lenient. Do you understand?" he said in a stern tone.

Still no answer from Morgan as she refused to look him in the eye, taking off her glasses she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, then yawned.

"Cooperate, to assist someone or comply with their request." she mumbled and placed her askew glasses back on and huffed. Slowly she raised her arms and kept her head down. The guards placed the handcuffs on her and stood her up. Morgan grunted, trying to hide the pain she was feeling from the fight. Although, she could not recall what time or even what day it was. As far as she knew, she was underground because there was no windows or doors that shed any daylight.

Guarded from all corners, people who were passing by stopped to let them through. Avoiding their gaze, as she started mumbling something. Harry tried to pick up what she was saying but it was hard. Then his attention went to Merlin, who was standing on side with his arms crossed, watching ever so intently for her to make any subtle movements. It was as if he wanted an excuse to fight her again.

Morgan saw him as she passed by, she then smiled at him, "Nice nose." she told him. Merlin gave a quick flash of anger and stepped forward but Harry quickly called to Merlin before he reacted, "Office, please." he yelled to him. The guards continued to take her through the hall, their pace seemed to have quickened.

It took every ounce of control for him to go against Harry. Even when Harry flashed him a look of warning. If she didn't fight him, Harry would. Taking a step back he went inside his office.

They placed her in an interrogation room, with the double sided mirrors, a single chair and table. Looking up in the corners to look for the cameras but she didn't see it, though it didn't mean that they weren't there. They shoved her down and handcuffed her to the chair. A cold chill went down her spine, she knew this wasn't going to be the typical interrogation. Especially if she was handcuffed to a chair. Quickly covering her facade as Harry sat in across from her. Unbuttoning his coat, he fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

He sat there looking at her, "They're calling you the Piccadilly Hacker." he told her.

Morgan remained silent, nor did she show any emotions.

"Most people would be proud of their names given by the press but I get a feeling that you don't care about that."

Silence. No eye contact.

Harry knew she was not going to budge and would remain silent. It was evident that she was in pain, she leaned on her right more than her left, where Merlin had hit her and from the previous attack. The dried blood on her cheek and the bruising around her neck was a bit disturbing. Then he realized he was going about this the wrong way. It wasn't anything about her, it was the people attacking her.

"How long have they been following you?" leaning in while crossing his arms.

Morgans eyes slowly looked up at him.

"Again, how long have they been following you?" he asked.

Shifting her eyes from left to right, she sniffled. "I wouldn't know, Mr. Hart." she said. "The name Theodore almost suited you." almost whispering to herself.

"And Morgan Morgenstein would be a suitable name for you, 20 years ago. If you were 67 years old and lived in Liverpool. Which I must say, you look very good but your accent is far from Liverpool like."

A small smirk came to her face. Finally an emotional response.

"I happen to like that name." she said with a small whisper.

"What about your real name?"

No answer from her, only inhaling and exhaling.

"What will we find about you and your real name?"

Again, no answer. Shaking her arm a bit she felt the restraints on her her wrists.

"Is it tight?" Harry asked, "Good, it should be."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I like it rough too." responding to him.

Harry brushed that comment off, she was digressing. "Your name."

"Oh, whats in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet?" she yawned, "Like Merlin. He's a piece of work. You all are." she told him while nodding her head. "I feel offended that you should scold me for having a fake name when you are all as guilty as I am." she paused as she breathed in though it was cut short because to the pain. Morgan knew that Harry saw it but tried to remain cool. "Along with what you carry with that name of yours, Galahad." she scowled at him.

It seemed to hit a nerve in Harry, yet his demeanor was calm.

"Take into account about India, 1995. You orphaned a child!" she said nonchalantly, then jumped when Harry slammed his fist on the table and stood up, placing his hands on the table he looked down at her. "Don't presume to know me and my work! You may have leverage over us but we have you in custody. No one knows your real identity, no one would notice you're missing. I presume that you don't have any living relatives or friends, so as far as we know, you don't exist, so we could have you killed by the end of the day if I say so."

Morgan knew he meant it. Especially how he lost his temper so quickly. Cringing a bit as she waited for the slap in the face but he didn't reach for her. Harry didn't know why she was cringing. Was it out of fear of him? It was just what he wanted, but he felt that this was not her first time.

It wasn't until she looked up at him and said, "This is by far the kindest interrogation I've had to date." as she sighed. A jolt of electricity ran through her body, she screamed, as more pain coursed through her body. It was quick and it was effective. "I spoke to soon." she gasped.

Merlin smirked and raised an eyebrow as he watched her through Harry's glasses and into his screen.

"I think we're starting to understand each other. This could've been much easier if you had cooperated with us in the dinning room." Harry said as he sat back down. "Merlin, take down the watts." he warned him.

"Now, let's try this again. What is your name?"

Morgan tried to remain calm as her breathing was course.

"I won't ask again. Name. Now!"

Still no answer.

"Merlin." he simply said.

Another jolt went through her, making her throw back her head, preventing her from screaming. It lasted only 3 seconds but those seconds were only going to get longer and she knew it.

"Name, now!" he yelled at her.

Still she said nothing. This was going to be difficult.

Again, the jolt coursed through her veins and she held in the scream she wanted to release.

"Give me your name!" Harry said in a calm tone as Morgan struggled to remain calm, she knew her next answer would get her shocked, "Why? Are we going out on a date?" she manically laughed.

"Merlin."

A hit again, this time 5 seconds.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

Exhaling hard, she closed her eyes and waited for the next jolt but nothing happened.

"It can be really easy-"

"Everything would be easy if you weren't on this chair-" she yelled at him as she gritted her teeth. The pain was coursing through her body and it wasn't going to end.

They had continued for an hour and Harry was ready to throw in the towel. Coming to the conclusion that this was not the first time she had been in this position and had been taught how to endure an interrogation.

* * *

Harry then left her in the room as he went to the office. "She's not budging!"

"Her fingerprints are none existent and her blood is coming up with nothing." Merlin said.

"So you mean to tell me she has nothing!"

"Until you start pressing her on the matter, we can get answers. You're being to kind to her."

"Am I? And what would you do? Beat her into submission?"

"I'm just stating we should be harder on her. Not beat her."

"Then what do you suggest."

"Give her time and watch her."

Harry paused and thought about it, "I see where this is going but I don't think we have that kind of time."

"She obviously doesn't know whose been following her. Starve her of attention. Keep her there until she says something."

"We're leaving her, there?" he pointed to the screen, as he watched her shift from her seat.

"Yes, until she asks for something, in return for information."

Hours passed and still she sat there, in the same room, in pain and surprisingly hungry too. This was just the beginning and she knew what it would amount to. Morgan was already thinking of death and how it would release her from all this. Would the kill her? Would they do it? Slowly she started drifting to sleep when she couldn't get comfortable. In pain, she grunted and tried to look for a release. Still she sat there and waited and waited.


	10. Days Go By

This is short but for good reason. The next one will be explosive.

* * *

Day 1 and the silence was deafening but she didn't mind. However, her bladder on the other hand needed to be resolved. She needed to pee. After waking up from her sleep, she didn't know how long she had been in the room. They had kept her in the same position.

"Hello." she said as her voice cracked.

Nothing.

"Hello!" she cleared her throat and waited again.

"I have to pee." she said out loud, hoping they would answer. But nothing.

Suddenly she heard a footstep. Someone was coming.

The door had swung open and saw Theodore, no- Harry.

"You called?"

"Yeah, I gotta pee."

"Ain't that a shame!"

A pause.

"So, you're not going to let me use the bathroom?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't. You have horrible manners!"

"May I _please_ use the bathroom," she paused, "Sir."

"I'd love to but I don't even know your real name." causally responding, as if they were best of friends.

"Oh," she paused a she nodded, "So that's how it's going be?" mumbling to herself.

"So, what do they call-"

"How's your cleaning staff?" she bellowed out.

"Excuse me?" Harry was not expecting this question.

"I said, how is your cleaning staff?" making an emphasis on cleaning.  
"Are you more concerned about how well our cleaning staff is then why you're in the chair?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask because I'm considering pissing on this chair right now. I'll get shocked. Thus causing my death. Are they good at picking up bodies?"

"You've got to be out of your mind."

"I've always been in my mind. But my bladder has a mind of it's own-"

Harry yelled, "Guards!"

Morgan: 1 Harry: 0

A moment of bliss when she stood up and was escorted to the bathroom. Then it went away as fast as it came when they sat her back down on the chair and handcuffed her, again. Back to square one. Again, the silence was her best friend and this was going to be uncomfortable. How long would she last?

There was no way to determine the time, but she knew that her body was aching for some sleep. It had been hours and no one checked in on her. Still, she waited and so did they.

.

Day 2 was a little more kinder, they released her to use the bathroom and they left a cup of water on the table, with no straw. How kind of them, she thought as she looked at the cup. They were going to make her suffer, in the kindest way.

She had managed to drink some water after she used the bathroom but it was minimal after they pushed her pulled her out. Her lips were parched and her body was starving. Still she waited and waited but not in silence, she started to assess her situation by talking to herself.

Merlin did not leave the room, he watched her. The mumbling coming from Morgan was being recorded, listening for any keywords or clues. However, it was nothing of personal nor was she begging for freedoms, she was talking in coding. Merlin found that she was talking nonsense and knew he needed to find another way to break her. It was almost obsessive from the outside looking in. Galahad felt that if he left Merlin alone, he would take matters into his own hands and she would shut down. Thus, back to square one.

.

Day 3 they placed food on the table. Oh joy, a sandwich! Which they were kind enough to take her out of the handcuffs so she could eat. But she did not reach for it nor did she touch it. Eating was the least of her worries, because there was a great deal of pain and just standing up was a challenge. She was sure she popped a rib, though it was not the first time, the pain was radiating to her lungs. It wasn't right.

Merlin and Galahad took notice that she did not eat or drink. Nor did she talk to anyone that entered the room. Again, she continued to mumble codings and Merlin started to pay attention. Listening to the recordings he started to place the coding in but most of it came up with dead ends or to useless information, like the introduction of Monty Pythons theme song. Enjoyable and yet, annoying.

.

Day 4 was becoming a breaking point. The pain was becoming unbearable to a point that she was moaning in pain and started to cry quietly. Giving them the satisfaction of any loud noises would wound her pride. But it could be the pride that could kill her. Trying to push her pain aside, she tried to meditate. Breathing and finding her center, just like she was taught. No food or drinks. No one came.


	11. Names

**Not going to lie, this was doozy to write. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Merlin and Galahad had to give it to her, she was holding up longer then they thought. It was evident that she was suffering and possibly torturing herself, they were ready to break themselves. They have interrogated others but none has ever been this difficult. This was further then they've ever had to go, especially with a female. This was classed as military style interrogation survival and she was pushing it to another day.

Galahad was ready to pull the plug and let her go, but Arthur insisted they waited. She would crack, all in good time. Merlin agreed with Arthur, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, knew that this was wrong.

It was late at night and Merlin was on watch as Galahad left to speak to a tradesmen about new vehicles. Merlin was ready to close down for the night, when he heard a voice coming from the interrogation room. It was Morgan, slowly jerking around in the chair, mumbling at first then raising her voice. Incoherent and unable to make it out, but he could hear by the tone that it was fear.

"I'm done! I did my job!" she finally screamed.

A sense of relief washed over Merlin, she finally cracked. Quickly he went to the room and opened the door.

There she was, sitting on the chair, shaking and jerking from the chair. Her piercing screams echoed the room, yelling at the wall, not realizing that someone had entered the room. Repeating, "I'm done! I did my job!" tears were streaming down her face, her glasses were on the floor long ago, her wrists and hands were covered in blood, from the handcuffs and the jerking movements. It was enough to make Merlin crack himself.

Rushing to her side to check on her, she jerked her head to him and yelled, "He has no power over me! I am my own and I will kill anyone who takes that away from me!"

Merlin was shocked the least to say but he covered his emotions.

"Morgan, what are you talking about? What job?"

"They were all killed! I saw them with my own eyes!" she said as she sobbed hard.

"Who?"

"You can't find me! I don't exist. I made sure of that."

"What do you mean you don't exist?"

"I killed her!" Morgan said with an hint of a sadistic smile.

"Who did you kill?"

"Me! I killed myself years ago!"

Merlin wasn't sure where she was going with this. It was nonsense, everything she was saying. Trying hard to make sense of it he continued to ask questions.

"You need to be cleared then that, what are you saying? Who did you kill?"

"I know her, but I don't want to remember the name. She was a bad bad girl! He said it himself," she whispered as she saw past him with her eyes wide open. "she needed to be punished."

"Why?" he quietly asked.

Morgan had now remained silent, for a moment. Just enough time for Merlin to see that Morgan was way passed her normal mindset. Staring now at the wall past him in a docile demeanor.

Opening her mouth she quietly said, "Kill me." as she shifted her eyes to him.

Merlin knew that they done more damage to her than they thought. "No. We are getting you out of this room-"

"No! It's the safest place ever!" she said in a delirious tone, "You are been far too kind to me and I will tell you what you need to know if you kill me. You have to promise me."

Something had broke inside her and he could see it in her eyes.

"I will not kill you-"

"But you have to!"

"Why?"

"They're looking for me! They want me!" she whimpered in fear.

"Who wants you?" he yelled at her, his frustration was coming at it's highest point.

Morgan's strength was declining, she felt her body flinch. Delusional and ready to sleep, she started to doze off.

"Morgan." he called to her.

"Victoria!" she jumped up from her her chair.

"Whose Victoria?"

"My last kill." she said with a hiss. "Yes and I will do it again if they take me! So you have to get rid of me, now!"

"We are done with this conversation-"

"If you let me out of theses cuffs and leave me out there, they will find me and I will kill again- do you understand? I don't want to kill anymore!" she screamed at him. Quickly she changed her demeanor and tone, as she smiled and the tears rolled down her face. "You want to know what a hyperthymesia women does on her time off?" she asked in a shaky tone. Merlin listened regardless of how quick she changed her tone and conversation. "She finds things that interest her and when she's interested she will go into detail. I will find everything and anything until I am completely satisfied and I move on to the next."

Merlin had an epiphany, she wasn't the average hacker. She has a photographic memory or as they call it Eidic memory. Realizing why it took her 5 minutes to look at their profiles and get out. She learns by looking at things in a millisecond and it's a visual in her mind. Anyone with a mind and skills like hers would kill to have her.

"You're an asset, not a thief. Who ever was looking for you wanted you bad enough to try and kidnap you." he said as the thought occurred to him.

Nodding her head vigorously, "Yes! Finally you understand!" she shouted with joy, "And now you have to get rid of me. Right now."

"I don't kill anyone unless I have to and you will not die tonight." he growled at her.

"Well then find someone who can!" she yelled at him.

Just then Galahad entered the room, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked Merlin and saw Morgan.

Breathing hard, she smiled at Galahad, "Oh good, you're here to kill me!"

"What?" Galahad was in shock.

"We need to sedate her, now!" Merlin said as he stood up, "She's not in a right state-"

"Her name was Victoria MacNamara!" she said loudly in a singing tone, as both men stopped to look at her, "She killed because they told her to. At first with good intentions, she thought she was saving the world!" she paused and looked at both men, "And there was Jack!" she said with a laughter. Her laughter went from loud to a sob. Quietly whispering to herself, something they couldn't make out, to a point that the wailing started and her breathing had become harsh.

Merlin wasted no time to leave the room to grab a sedative while Galahad watched over her. Listening for any clues or words, but she was mumbling and crying hard. "I hated that stupid name." she told Galahad, "What name?" he asked as he crouched down to her level. "The Genocidal Hacker. I hated that name."

"Who gave you that name?" Galahad asked as he saw her drift in and out, her eyes were closing. The room started spinning and she could not tell who was in the room, everything she felt was coming to a close as she started to doze off but came back as she shook her head, "I think the Picadilly Hacker is better!" Morgan said with a smile as she slowly felt her body go limp, her breathing became shallow. All her energy she used had been depleted causing her to pass out with her body leaning one way, ready to fall off the chair.

Needless to say, Morgan had beaten Merlin to the punch of being sedated, she did it all on her own. "What happened? What did she say?" he asked Galahad as the nurses took her out of the chair and into a gurney. The extent of the damage she had before she arrived and the aftermath of her delirium, was too great and both felt shame. Shame that they carried on this long.

"She said a lot of things, but I don't believe it was any of it was utter bull."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she stated she had been named something else, before the Picadilly Hacker."

"She said another name, I don't know who or what name to believe." Harry said in disbelief.

"I understand but this was different, she said a name that I haven't heard about years ago." he said as he scratched his head, "I don't know how she would know this name or why even bring it up!" he asked Merlin. "Even in the midst of the breakdown she had some truth to it. I noticed how scared she was when she said it."

"Said what?" Merlin asked.

Harry paused and sighed, it was a long day and it was going to be even longer for Merlin and Harry was reluctant to say the name. But sooner or later Merlin would know, Merlin would hear it. "You know the name because it was the same one that almost took us out in Costa Rica."

"Costa Rica?"

"Yes, when were dismantling the drug cartel and then-"

"It went all wrong because of a faulty missile that went off."

"And you know it wasn't an accident."

Merlins scowled at him and jerked his head back in surprise. How could he not know that name? Of course he knew the name! Merlin had to sit down, taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes, while shaking his head, "You don't mean to tell me, that-" he paused as he placed his hand on the table then slammed the table. "You mean to tell me we found the Genocidal Hacker?" his tone had raised in anger. This was more than he bargained for.

"I don't know." Harry said in annoyance, "If it is her then that means we have the most dangerous women in the world!"

"You can't mean that that thing is dangerous?" he yelled in disbelief. "How that fuck is that possible?"

"It justifies why they- who ever they are- wanted to kidnap her. They want her for work."

Together sat in the interrogation room in silence. Merlin stood up from his chair and walked over to where she had been sitting for the past 4 days. Crouching down, he picked up her broken glasses and observed the damage.

"If that's the case," he said as he stood up, "she's a danger to us and to everyone. We have no choice, she can't leave here."


	12. Radical Notion

**Thank you for the wait.**

* * *

They had rushed her to critical care and was heavily guarded. The doctors tended to her wounds and then some. Morgans wrists had suffered chaffing from the metal cuffs, almost rupturing a vein on her wrist. The x-ray displayed the damage on her ribs, which had been fractured, though it was hard to say if it was from the fight or her time in interrogation that she may have made it worse. Though the x-ray was meant for her ribs, they didn't expect the full extent of her body when the doctors found part of a rib had been sawed off. Even though there was a long scar that traced her right lower rib.

That was when Harry demanded a full body assessment.

Though there was no other internal damage, they found that her exterior she had extensive scars on her back by her spine and on her shoulder and tricep area. Her right arm had previously been fractured. On the right side of her neck she had a scar that travelled up from behind her ear to the back of neck. The scar wound was deep and was tended to since there were scars of the stitches. There was even a bullet wound on her left shoulder, it was an entrance and exit wound. This were all previous injuries.

The damage she sustained from the fight was couple of bruised areas, but nothing had been broken. Her shoulder cuff damaged, which looked like had been aggravated when she was handcuffed.

Harry knew all to well that these were interrogation wounds, when he looked at file. These were scars of as soldier, not a hacker. Whatever she had endured, he wanted to know but pressing the matter would possibly put her off.

However, something seemed strange when he looked at the pictures, there were what look like teeth marks on her hip.

"Is this a bite?" he asked Merlin, when looking at the file himself.

"A bite?" Harry took the photo and cocked his head to the side and held the picture closer to his face, "It's not big enough to be an animal" he responded, then he opened his mouth and bit his hand. Merlin watched him in confusion. Harry looked at his hand, then to the picture, which took him by surprise, "It's human." answering to his confusion, "Is it a love bite?" It was a surprisingly a strange place to put it on a hip.

"A love bite?" Galahad was shocked as he looked at it thoroughly, it was strange to be bitten in the area. Who was he to judge her about her ways, maybe she preferred it or was linked to somebody, but something about it did not see right. It was too deep as if the area had been bitten multiple times. In an animalistic way, it was almost a claim.

"This is saying a lot for the most dangerous women. She looks like she had been battered. Have you seen the gunshot wound on her left shoulder?" Harry asked. "It's evident she is not an amateur. She said it the first time we interrogated her. I can't believe she lasted as long as she did."

"Once she wakes up, we will have to do this again." Merlin said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There has to be another solution. I don't think I can do this again." Galahad was tired and did not get any rest.

"Then we need to think of another way. We can't just let her walk out of here, she knows too much and is a danger to society. I'll dare say, even to us. I can't believe we brought her here, the headquarters nonetheless!" Merlin said as he scoffed at the idea.

"Regardless, we need to have a meeting and decide what to do with her." placing his hands in his pocket, he watched Morgan or Victoria, whoever this women was- breathing and sleeping peacefully. They had to determine her fate and he was not going to be kind about it either.

* * *

The meeting was adjourned, it didn't take long for the Knights of the Round Table to determine that she would have to be locked up. A danger and a menace to society as she was. If she really was the Genocidal Hacker, they would not stand a chance against her. Merlin was content with the outcome, however, Galahad was not. He argued that if they could help her change her mind, place her with them and become part of the team. It was evident that he had more interaction with her then anyone else in the room. He saw potential when others saw danger.

"I don't know why they agreed to your mad idea! Defend herself? From what? There's nothing more to be said."

"We did not give her a fair trial! We didn't even hear her side."

"But we did! They all did. They saw the video and determined she's a danger to the Crown and to us all. I can't believe their allowing one more interrogation."

"It's not an interrogation, it's a conversation. We are not going to chain her up. I will speak to her you don't have to do anything."

"Harry, for as long as I've known you, I still don't think I understand how your mind works. You cannot wield a weapon as strong as that. Her mind can read and learn faster than anyone of us, she could take us down if she so desired. She probably already despises me, which places me on her kill list." Merlin tried to reason with Galahad while they were walking to Merlin's office.

"What you see is a murder, but I see-" Harry responded.

"Why are you trying to defend her-" Jonathan turned to face him.

"I saw her for what she was when I saw her at the library, a women who wanted a new beginning. Frightful of me and anyone who came near her. Do you think she's the type to grab a gun and murder me? She's fought those men to try and run away. They wanted to use her. She could have fought me but she didn't because she knew who I was. If she really is as smart and capable of knowing my history then she knows that what we stand for."

"Facts, Harry, we need facts. Not radical notions." Merlin scolded him.

"Survival is key. I can't condone her for that. What I do condone is that we have a potential that could help us and we are not planning to use it."

Merlin then stopped to look at him as if he had an epiphany, "If you're implying that I work with her then I can only assume that you have one too many drinks." he said in a low tone.

"She doesn't have to work with you, she just has to work for us."

"We are not a rehab facility for the murderers!"

"Then what are we Jonathan? What were we before all of this?" he said in a grave tone. "You and I are not any different from that women. Granted, she did more than what we could ever do, but this is a change. Didn't you thrive on the idea that you had a chance to do something better than what you did? You two are similar-"

"We have nothing in common! She killed people with a simply key stroke, I save lives." he said trying to keep himself calm and level headed. It felt like an insult to his character just hearing Galahad comparing him to the murder.

"The fact is, we don't know if she is the Genocidal Hacker. As far as we know she was just uttering nonsense, but there has to be some truth! I don't think she would be capable of doing it on her own terms." Harry fixed his tie.

Merlin was not taking it well, this was not what he wanted to hear, "I want nothing do to with her. She's better off in a prison where we don't have her near any technology, not even an analog telephone at that." Merlin argued as he stormed off.


	13. Danger in the Library

**Fair warning, it's long but worth it. Just as an FYI, I will be changing the rating. Sorry folks, my story got a little darker then I anticipated.**

* * *

Breathing in, she felt a sharp pain on her forearm. Breathing out, her head throbbed.

This was out of the ordinary.

Slowly she opened an eye and felt a blinding white light assault her eye. Closing it again, she groaned in annoyance. But she couldn't quite get the sound out because she felt like she had something lodged down her throat, which caused her to cough and almost choke. Lifting her hands up, she felt the tube in her mouth, she started to force it out of her mouth but her hands were so weak. Coughing through the tube in her mouth she managed to take it out. It was a small tube and it tasted like, baby food. Her throat was dry and raw as she tried to swallow to soothe it. Still in bed, she felt weak, but attempted to open her eyes. At least one of her main senses were in tact, however, she was blind as a bat. No glasses.

Her hearing was on par, the machine next to her was beeped every ten seconds. She could feel the wires all over her when she tried to move. Granted, this was not interrogation but this was just as close. Drifting in and out of slumber, she was weak and could not move if she tried. She felt heavily drugged.

Morgan heard the door slowly open and heard footsteps. One. Only one entered.

With her eyes closed she waited.

"Good, you're awake!" said a familiar voice.

Ted.

Slowly she opened here eyes and blinked hard. She could only make the outlines of a male and wearing a white coat. Trying to clear her throat to say something.

"No, don't speak. Your throat will be aching for sometime. It's better to collect yourself. All you have to do is listen." the male voice spoke in a calm manner.

She felt him remove the tube that she had in her mouth and closed in on her. There was a flash of light to her eye, making her flinch away and blinking hard as she groaned.

"Relax and let me check on your vitals." he said as she guided her face back to him and flashed the light on her eyes again. Morgan did not fight him. Her body could not fight him if she tried, she was too weak to even attempt to move her arms.

Grabbing her hands with both of his, he told her to squeeze. Which she did very slowly and lame. He told her to pull but she couldn't even attempt it. Again he asked her to do it but she just let go of his hands and somehow managed to vocalize a very husky no, as an answer.

"Morgan, you are still very weak and not yet recovered. I will be placing you back to sleep."

Morgan wearily shook her head as she tried to look at him.

"Yes, it's necessary. Your body has not yet recovered from the interrogation."

Again she tried to shake her head but she couldn't even keep her head up.

"You will need all the rest you can. We need you to be on your best- well, I need you to be."

The confusion had settled in for Morgan as her eyebrows knitted together.

"All in good time. I will explain everything but before we do that, I need you to understand that you will have a chance to redeem yourself if you so wish it. If not, then I can no longer help you." her told her as she felt herself, slowly drift off. The sound of the beeping had dissipated and she could only hear the sound of her heart beat ever so slowly.

* * *

A week later, she was now on the mend. Which was good for the Kingsmen, but bad for her. She had just woken up two days prior and she had not said a word to any of the doctors. Galahad and Merlin did not come to see her or even evaluate her. They kept their distance. The only person that came in that was new and not a doctor was a man named Arthur. He did not speak to her, only to the doctors. She could not see him, since they still kept her blind. No glasses. But from what she could tell, he was in charge. His whole aura spoke authority. The way he spoke to the doctors and asked questions. They were no hesitations on their answers.

Morgan started to realize how badly she had damaged herself. Her arm had been in sling since her shoulder had been damaged. It wasn't so much the damage from the fight, it had been how she was in one position for so long and without food and water. She did bring this upon herself and felt stupid for it but the deed was done. Now, they were going determine her fate. When? She did not know, all she knew was that she had to be ready. But for what? She still couldn't fight them. The drive was gone. As far as she knew, they had won and she was their prisoner, but in the gist of it, she was not. They were not treating her like a normal human being! Dear Lord, this was a strange concept to her.

It wasn't until the 8th day, that they had placed her on a wheelchair and wheeled her out. Still no glasses. But she could tell that there were no guards walking with her, just the doctor who was pushing her through the halls. Morgan was still weak but not weak enough to move her legs and arms. Still she felt limited on her movements. Still light headed and to grasp fast movements, she had submitted to the docile feeling. Wherever they were taking her, she was not ready for it but had to except the fact that this would very well be her last freedom.

They wheeled her into what looked like a library. The doctor placed her by a table and a chair. On the table there were two cups and a water pitcher. Blind as she was, she did her best to make out the scene, she waited for someone to come in. Of course, they would pick a non hostile area to keep her calm. But why?

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, she felt very sore still. Trying to move her fingers and slowly rotate her head to remember the movements. Then she heard someone from behind. Craining her neck and rotating it, she saw that it was a male. Passing her and placing a folder on the table as he unbuttoned his suit.

"I take it you're feeling better?" the male asked in a genuine tone.

Oh, Ted. She thought to herself as she blinked hard and closed her eyes.

"I said, I take it you're feeling better?" he said in a louder tone, causing her to jump a little and direct her attention to him. Shrugging her good shoulder as an answer.

Galahad had tended to her only once and that was when she first woke up. She did look much better, since there was regular color coming back to her face. Her cheeks had a small tint of red. The outline of Ted sat down across from her and poured water from the pitcher and into the cup. He slowly slid it her way. Which Morgan slowly placed her hand on the table, for an attempt to feel for it. Sliding her fingers on the table she felt the glass but it felt foreign. Grabbing it in a docile manner, she lifted it near her mouth and blinked hard to see if it was water. Trying to focus her sight. She was far sighted. She felt the water on the tip of her lips and drank it. Trying to put it down on the table she almost missed it. Galahad quickly caught her hand and took the cup without saying a word.

Finally clearing her throat, she said, "I'm far sighted."

Galahad gave a small smile. This was a start.

"What's your vision?"

Morgan quietly said, "Bad."

"At what age did you start wearing glasses?" asking casually.

This was going to be interesting. He was attempting to get at something.

"I'm in your chains. Stop beating around the bush and get to the point. Ted." she said.

"It's Galahad, but you already know that it's Harry Hart." he said, "It's nice to finally meet you..." he paused, "Morgan? Is that even you're real name?"

"Victoria. That was my name before-" she blurted out, surprising herself, "before I died."

"Victoria MacNamara." he said as she nodded her head. "Why Morgan Morgenstein?" he asked.

"Identity theft is serious stuff, at least if you're living. But when you're dead, it's easy to cover up."

"How long have you been Morgan?"

"A few years."

Well, it was a start and he was going continue with the momentum.

"Let's start from the beginning."

Morgan scowled, "The beginning of what? The beginning was a mess to start with."

"You had been on the run for some time, I presume?"

"Living. I was living. I was getting tired of running."

"Why the British Library?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Of all the places you can hide, you go to a library."

"I didn't hide. I lived. I worked."

"Why were you being followed?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Before we start with this 'I-don't-know' bull, I will have you know that your only given one chance to redeem yourself. The vague answers will get us nowhere. It'll get you nowhere. So you need to be honest with me." he scolded her. But Morgan didn't understand why.

"It's the truth. I don't know who they were. When I saw you, I thought you were the one following me. I expected to see you bursting through the doors, not that lady with the pearl necklace."

"What did she say to you? Do you know why they wanted you?"

Morgan scoffed and closed her eyes, "For work." as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Work? What kind of work?"

"The usual. As I said, I retired. Or at least, I tried to."

"The usual, meaning, to recreate the Genocidal Hacker?" he finally said.

Blind as she was, she looked straight in the eye with concentration. Galahad had struck a nerve and he saw it with the way her face flinched. She couldn't hide it. "Your episode or breakdown had caused you to say things we couldn't quite understand. Now, we need some clarification-"

"And you still didn't kill me?"

"We are not here to kill you-"

"Do you know what I've done? Do you understand what happened?" her voice had started to raise.

"Morgan, we are here to figure out what you are! We will not be sentencing your death. You have been given a chance to remedy the state of affairs, by defending yourself by explaining who you are and why you are here!" he raised his voice. "Are you or are you not the Genocidal Hacker?" he asked.

Morgan closed her eyes and with her good hand, rubbed an eye as she placed her head down, almost in shame.

"I am- was! The Genocidal Hacker." she quietly answered as her voice pitched a tad higher and then cleared her throat.

"Did you do it alone or did you have help?"

"Neither."

"Explain." his voice was cold and she could feel the tension.

Her chest was becoming heavy as she felt a wave of anxiety. Never had she had to address her past, when she thought she left it all behind. This was unfair. Why did he have to bring this all up? Shaking her head, "I didn't-" she tried to speak but it was so hard. The dates were running in her mind, like it was yesterday.

"November 17th' 2011 Beijing. April 1st' 2012 Indian Ocean. January 16th, 2013 Rio De Janero November 13th, 2013 New Hampshire, Connecticut. December 25th, 2013. There were more. So much more. So much.." she blurted it out as she tried to hold herself together.

"The dates don't mean anything if you don't tell me who told you to do it?" he paused as she craned his neck to get a better look at her, "Or did you deliberately do it on your own terms?" he asked in a low tone.

"I didn't. I had no say- I can't- I thought-" she closed her eyes and felt a tear come down from her cheek.

"Morgan, I want to help you. Truly I do, but you need to tell me what happened! You are not far from the truth when it will set you free-"

Morgan then a gave a sheepish laugh then shook her head, "You see, I thought that too! But then I realized it didn't. I've been haunted by it, ever since. Haunted by the truth that will never let me go." she said as she gazed towards him. "You know what it's like. Your hands are unclean. Just like everyone here. How do you sleep at night? Because I know I don't."

A point had been made, this women was damaged beyond the usual. Changing the conversation he asked, "Why London?"

Again Morgan scoffed, "I wish I really knew!" she said as she gave a small smile. "I guess I always had a thing for it."

"I can only assume that you're an American and you haven't been home since."

"There is no home to go to." she said bitterly.

"So you came here, in hopes of a new life, is that correct?"

"You could say that."

"They why the Black Swan?"

Morgan froze. Why did she pick the Black Swan? It was meant to be a distraction to get money from the banks. She was broke and needed the extra money to make ends meet. The pay of being a librarian wasn't enough, not for the things she needed for her computer. Shrugging her shoulders. She didn't answer him.

"Victoria-" he was cut short when she somehow willed a small amount of strength to hit the table and growl, "Don't call me that!"

Another nerve had been struck.

"Why not?"

"Because she no longer exists. She's been dead for a long time and she will no longer be called."

"The name suits you-"

"The name is vile and dangerous. She was never meant to be and she will never come back."

"Yes, you're right, she can never come back because she has been erased. However, Merlin did find something." lifting up the folder, "I know you can't see it but this is what he was able to muster up." he said to her. "For a dead women, you sure have a scary record."

"You're bluffing! I made sure everything was erased."

"Not all of it. You may be smart but if you get Merlin on the right mood, he will find what he needs and you, gave him that drive. You've angered him to a point that he got what he wanted."

Shaking her head, "That's not possible! There is nothing! It's all gone." she started to raise her voice again.

"I don't know what to say about you. This file-" he paused as she took of his glasses. "disturbed me greatly. Disgusted, would be another word but it doesn't-" he said with a growl, as he took of his glasses, "I can't even come up with a word to describe what I thought or even felt."

Her face had now become pale and she was loosing her energy. It was a bluff. It had to be.

"Whose Denny, Victoria?"

A gasp escaped from her mouth.

 _'Checkmate'_

Shaking her head, her whole demeanor had changed. As if she was afraid. "No. No. Don't." she quickly answered. "Don't do anything to him. He did nothing! He only mean to-" her throat started to croak as she cleared it, "He's harmless. A mind of a child-"

"I don't see how he would be, since he is affiliated with you." he paused, "Did he murder people? Did he have no remorse?"

"Denny is nothing like me," she pleaded with him, "he has a big heart and he would never do what I did."

"And what was it that you did? What makes you so different from him? Why should we not find him and bring him here? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just snuff him out of the picture?" he said in a calm manner as he watched the color from her face drain.

"God, you guys are really a piece of work." she said as tears started coming down her face. Galahad was giving her time to think. The silence was harsh for him but he knew he had to give it to her. It would force her to speak.

"I was an instrument of death." stating in as she looked at her hands and started to feel dizzy. "I killed because I thought I was doing something right. Denny," she swallowed hard, "he thought it would save his sister." Lifting her head up to look at the outline of Galahad, "Please leave him out of this. I beg of you! Don't drag him into this. He's been through enough-"

"Then tell me what I need to know!" Galahad had cut her short as he slammed on the table, making her jump. His patience was not wearing thin, by no means. The facade was there so he could get what he wanted. Yes, it was a low blow that she could not see his reactions or what he had done, but it had give them an advantage. The file was a dud. Harsh yes, but it was affective.

But the name, where the hell did he find the name? In reality, there was nothing on Victoria MacNamara, erased from the world. They went through her items and found nothing that of personal matters, no journals, no notes, no letters. Morgan was very thorough on holding no personal items.

Except one.

A picture of a black man, skinny, tall, and smiling big with his arm hooked, around a very happy and young Victoria. Like they were the best of friends, with no cares in the world. On the back of the picture it had his name, Denny.

Closing her eyes, she remembered him. Denny. The most innocent man in the the whole madness. Why did they bring him into this?

Morgan paused as she inhaled hard, "They hired me." she cleared her throat, "Us, Denny and I." as she wiped the tears from her face. "The Lonix Corporation." she paused again as she swallowed hard, "I was young and stupid." she said with a small laugh. Again, she paused as she inhaled slowly and shamefully started to explain."They were a private corporation. A military for hire, that the government could not shut down or go against, because in a way, they had hired Lonix to take care of things. And when I say, 'take care' I mean, accidental deaths of certain House of Representatives or even their family members. Lonix basically had them in their pocket. But it wasn't just them." she explained as she looked at him, or at least attempted, "They were hired by anyone, any country, or even a dictator. It didn't matter who you were, what you were, what your agenda was, as long as you had the money. You had a grudge or a problem, they could meet it and make it disappear." she said while closing her eyes.

"The Lonix Corporation." he repeated.

"Does it sound familiar to you?"

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"If you haven't heard from them in a long time, then it means I did my job right." she said with a smile.

Galahad wasn't sure where she was going with it. "I don't understand. What job?"

Biting her lip and trying hard not to smirk, "Go ahead and ask Merlin to look them up."

Galahad hesitated, "Merlin is not here. It's only you and I. I requested for some privacy so that we may talk in confidence."

"Oh, lucky me! Should I thank you for it?" she said a false happy tone. "I find it hard to believe that it's only you and me. Someone has to be listening in on all the juice details."

Morgan wasn't wrong. Merlin was, indeed, listening and he couldn't help himself. He did plan on leaving Harry to the task, since he was so adamant on getting her side. Yet, something in the back of his mind was nagging him to listen in. There was something to be learned. Jonathan was not going to let Harry know that he was listening in, at least not yet.

"How long did you work for them?"

"Long enough to know that I was an idiot, blinded by their agenda."

"The Lonix Corporation had hired you to make those kills?"

Shaking her head, "No, I wasn't hired. I was forced to do it." she said in a quiet tone as her smile slowly faded. "At first, I did it without thought. I did it with an idea that I was saving people." Morgan started to remember. Closing her eyes she shook her head. "I did what they asked and what I was hired to do, but after a while, I found out why I was doing it and the conclusions of the missions. I was not to ask questions or even look into the nature of the job. I was supposed to be a good girl and I always was. . . " inhaling she smirked, "And then, I stopped." paused to inhale, "Curiosity really hurts you in the end." shaking her head. "After I flooded them with questions, I was monitored closely every time I was given a task." It was hurting her to even talk about it.

"Denny had worked as an IT engineer. Like to tinker with the little things and create little robots." she said with a sad smile. "My only true friend who was with me through it all. Shy and awkward but brilliant, brilliant mind." tears were still streaming down her face as she felt herself become more and more weak. Her breathing had become slow as her head started to bow.

Galahad could see that she was emotionally exhausted and had opened a world of pain for her all over again. He had dealt with many women and how they could lead men astray, he knew how they worked. The body language, the tone, the gestures, the looks. It wasn't hard for him to notice the little things, but this, this was more than he anticipated. Harry knew during her episode that she conveyed defeat and delirium. But in that delirium she wanted to be heard. She wanted someone to listen to her and understand before she asked to be killed. It made him wonder, _'What the hell did they do to her?'_

"I worked as a hacker." she said with a hint of anger. "Mr. Thewles, thought the world of me. He saw potential and taught me everything they knew. I worked with multiple company's, organizations, governments, and underground groups, everyone from CIA, NSA, Interpool, MI-5, you name it. Any form of education that dealt with ways to unlock the cyber world. Eventually, Mr. Thewles started to pawn me off to others for an expensive price tag. I was there cash cow." she paused as she gave a deep exhale. That was hard to say all in one go with so little energy.

"And a weapon." said another voice.

Harry heard the voice from the side, it was Jonathan.

Slowly she moved her head to where the sound was coming from. She gave a small snigger, "So much for confidentiality." she mumbled as she shook her head. "Are we done yet?" she asked. She had just lost interest and Harry was not too pleased to see Jonathan.

"The Lonix Corporation no longer exists. Why?" Jonathan started.

Morgan was hesitant to answer him.

"Why?" he asked again as his tone became harsh.

"Because I pulled the plug on them." she said with a small look of triumph. "I made damn sure that they would no longer be hired by anyone or anything. What they stood for and what they wanted to achieve was nothing more than an illusion. I ended it."

"How?" Jonathan asked.

Morgan sighed and let the silence drag for a while. Not for her sake but to torture Merlin. She didn't have to have her sight to know how she ticked him off.

"I have to pee." she said, indicating that she no longer wanted to speak.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing? I thought you said you wanted nothing do with it! I almost had her-" Harry yelled at him.

Morgan had been wheeled off back to her room where she would sleep or at least attempt to sleep.

"I will apologize for interrupting, but when she mentioned The Lonix Corporation, I knew that this was out of our depth. You need to understand the severity of the situation. I've heard about hackers like her, they get rented out and they do their dirty work. Sometimes they don't even come back alive. If she had been used more than once, the former corporations, or organizations will be looking for her! To utilize her and make her work!" Jon yelled at him.

"Yes, I gathered that much-" Harry tried to make an argument but Jonathan was not finished. "She is a threat to us, Harry! She may not wield a gun or a knife but she already knows the inside and out's of the area. Whose to say she won't kill us? She knows are faces and our profiles."

"Jon, put two and two together- she resisted! You saw her body and the torture she endured. They did not kill her because they needed her and she resisted them for as long as she could. Yes, there will be others who be looking for her but locking her up will do us no good when we know what she can do-"

"Murder people-"

"And has she murdered anyone ever since? As far as we know she only has done harmless-"

"Stealing money from a bank is harmless?" Jon's condescending tone had backlashed on Harry, "I'd say it is compared to blowing up a building or destroying the bank and causing a great depression." Harry responded back in a matter a fact tone.

"We don't know what she's been doing before this?" Jon argued back, "There are no records of her and it's her words. It's just words. What if she is lying? We need facts."

"And we will get facts, if you stop interrupting! She shut down the moment you interrupted."

Jonathan paused as she rubbed his head in frustration. "Fine, lets see things your way. Lets say, she decides that she helps us. What then? What if she finds a way to destroy us. What if she kills us all with a stroke of a key?" retaliating in frustration as she turned his back on him.

"And what if she doesn't? What if she does exactly what we need and she willingly agrees? She needs a purpose! We give her a purpose and maybe, just maybe, she might just work with it."

"You're a fucking dreamer, you know that?" he said as he growled in annoyance.

"I'm open and awake to the possibilities." answering back with his arms wide open as he poured himself some scotch.

"That's fine and dandy, Harry, but Arthur is going to need proof." he mocked him, "Nothing will go past him and you know this."

"I understand that and that is why I will need one more session with her. I will talk to her when she is feeling better. In the mean time, get some damn manners and have a little sympathy. You've been single for too long, you can't even tell the different between deceit to truth when it comes to a women! " Harry said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
